Retour dans Pégase
by pf59
Summary: Atlantis est revenu dans Pégase mais lorsque Woolsey cède sa place à un nouveau chef, ils sont loin de se douter de ce qui va arriver. Dernier chapitre    réponse et explications en ligne .
1. CH1 conflits partie 1

_**Retour dans Pégase**_

* * *

Titre: Retour dans Pégase

Auteur: ben pf59 alias...moi

Rating: T

Pairing: rien

Genre: Aventure/Suspense/Humour (évidemment hein) et du draaaaaame.

Disclaimer: C'est bientôt noël réservez-les!

Résumé: Atlantis est revenu dans Pégase mais lorsque Woolsey cède sa place à un nouveau chef, ils sont loin de se douter de ce qui va arriver.

Note: Nouvelle fic. Pas celle prévue à la base mais bon...j'ai enfin publié et ça fait très longtemps que je l'avais pas fait! Dernière publication...punaise...juillet 2010...ça remonte. Explication de la situation: Atlantis est revenu dans Pégase mais Todd est toujours prisonnier à bord. De vous à moi, la vie nous réserve toujours des surprises, parfois des mauvaises mais aussi des bonnes, mais sur ce site il est possible d'avoir d'agréables surprises et de voir des conséquences assez surprenantes. La fic est déjà toute prête j'ai plus qu'à écrire les 8 chapitres (enfin 7 sans compter celui-là) Enfin bref, trêve de bavardage parfois inutile et au boulot! Bonne lecture vous tous!

* * *

_**_Retour dans Pégase:**_

_**chapitre 1 "Conflits partie 1"_**_

* * *

Tout le personnel d'Atlantis était réunit dans la salle de contrôle car un évènement important avait lieu en ce moment même, le Dédale ne revenait pas de la Terre les mains vide. A bord de la cité, un des membres important prenait la parole.

-Durant un peu plus d'un an, j'ai travaillé avec vous, j'ai aimé travailler avec vous, commander tant de monde est très difficile surtout avec le caractère de certains, il vise particulièrement un certain scientifique Canadien avant de continuer, mais j'ai appris à apprécier la présence de chacun, il fusille du regard cependant un certain homme à la queue de cheval, mais il est temps de laisser place à votre futur chef. Je n'oublierais ce que j'ai vécu ici! J'ai vécu plus de choses ici en plus d'un an que certains dans une vie. Colonel Sheppard! Docteur Keller! Docteur Mckay! Teyla! Ronon! Major Lorne! Chett! Merci à vous tous! Bonne chance à tous! J'espère bien vous revoir bientôt.

Woolsey se fit téléporter par le Dédale qui leur envoya le nouveau patron de la cité...Il avait les cheveux bruns couleur chocolat au lait, des yeux vert, plutôt beau gosse, bien rasé, contrairement à un certain JS...il regarda tout le monde devant lui, deux personnes s'avançant vers lui.

-Colonel John Sheppard, c'est un plaisir!

-Docteur Rodney Mckay!

-Docteur Jennifer Keller enchantée!

-Bonjour à tous! Je suis Jay Crawer! Je remplace monsieur Woolsey à la tête de cette expédition. SGA1 je vous attends dans la salle de conférence dans une heure avec le Docteur Keller. Merci! Crawer partait donc dans son nouveau bureau emportant sa valise. Tout le monde se regarda quelque peu déconcerté par le chef.

-Ca c'est du rapide, ironisa Mckay à la gauche de Sheppard mais à la droite de Teyla et Ronon.

-Le voyage a dû être pénible pour lui..., expliqua Teyla.

-Ca je veux bien le croire, lui répondit le Canadien alors que tous quittèrent la salle de contrôle sous les yeux du nouveau chef de la cité appuyé contre la rambarde qui finit par atteindre son bureau. Rodney rattrapant Keller.

-Eh Jennifer! T'es toujours d'accord pour qu'on mange un morceau?

-Bien sûr!

-Pourquoi pas maintenant? Jennifer souffla et s'avoua vaincue, il était impossible de résister lorsqu'un Rodney avait faim...

* * *

_une heure plus tard_

* * *

Alors que le personnel s'occupait tranquillement, cinq personnes rejoignaient leur chef dans la salle de conférence. Les portes s'ouvraient laissant à la vue, un Crawer lisant des dossiers.

-Prenez place! Fit leur chef qui leva les yeux du dossier qu'il était en train de lire.

-Vous vouliez nous voir? Commença Teyla.

-En effet oui! J'ai parcouru quelques dossiers sur les membres de cette expédition et sur les fondamentaux mais j'aimerai connaître les derniers évènements colonel...Sheppard, dit-il ayant plongé ses yeux sur le dossier devant lui.

-Et bien on a récemment éliminé la menace Michael. on a détruit un vaisseau ruche aux portes de la Terre. On a toujours la menace éventuelle d'Asgards. Mais les Wraiths sont notre plus grande menace, Sheppard, qui en avait un peu marre de faire un monologue dirigea son regard vers l'Athosienne qui lui sourit signe qu'elle avait compris.

-On sait que des alliances se sont formés a sein de la communauté Wraith. Notamment grâce à l'aide de Todd.

-Todd...le Wraith en prison ici c'est bien ça? Celui-là même qui vous a forcé à jouer une reine Wraith, tenta de comprendre Jay.

-Mais sauf votre respect monsieur...Crawer, intervint le scientifique de l'équipe, Todd est le seul Wraith qui ait coopéré avec Atlantis et tant qu'il sera ici, l'alliance à laquelle il appartient risque de moins lui faire confiance notamment pour le rétrovirus.

-Celui qui permettrai aux Wraiths de ne plus avoir à se nourrir de nous c'est ça? Crû comprendre leur supérieur.

-En effet oui, lui répondit Jennifer.

-Où en êtes-vous dans vos recherches Docteur Keller? Cette dernière, qui n'aimait pas trop qu'on lui pose des questions dont elle savait que la réponse n'était pas très bonne regarda les siens avant de lui dire la situation.

-Enfin ce sont celles du Docteur Beckett mais j'avance doucement. Nous en sommes au stade expérimental. Notre dernière tentative ayant échoué, j'ai essayé de recommencer depuis les bases.

-Et Todd vous a-t-il aidé dans sa fabrication?

-Il nous a donné quelques renseignements oui.

-Mais il nous cache sans doute des choses tant sur son espèce que sur le reste.

-Mais il nous faut le remettre en liberté et puis...Atlantis est sa résidence secondaire. Il y revient toujours soutient Sheppard.

-Ce...Todd...nous sera beaucoup plus utile ici. Nous devons savoir si beaucoup de ruches connaissent la nouvelle localisation d'Atlantis et sur ses ennemis. J'ai du travail alors si vous voulez bien m'excuser..., tout le monde se leva mais Jay conclut la réunion, oh Colonel Sheppard, évidemment notre prisonnier restera là où il est jusqu'à nouvel ordre suis-je clair?

-Oui monsieur!

* * *

_un peu plus tard_

* * *

Alors que le personnel vaquait à ses occupations, un des membres de la cité rendait une petite visite à un certain Wraith. Ce dernier leva la tête vers le nouvel arrivant, et l'inclina sur le côté ne le reconnaissant pas.

-A qui ai-je l'honneur? Demanda le Wraith (de sa voix sensuelle ^^)

-Jay Crawer! Nouveau chef de cette cité! S'exclama-t-il s'avançant d'un pas lent mais sûr de lui. Il regarda le Wraith droit dans les yeux et ne vacilla pas.

-Monsieur Woolsey n'est plus le chef? Osa demander le commandant de sa flotte continuant de faire face au regard du nouvel arrivant. Voilà qui est regrettable, termina-t-il avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-Les règles du jeu ont un peu changé, vous resterez enfermé ici jusqu'à ce que je juge que vous ne nous êtes plus d'aucune utilité, dit Jay alors qu'il s'arrêtait devant la porte de la cellule.

-Je vois...et que voulez-vous monsieur Crawer? Dit-il crachant presque le dernier mot. Le chef d'Atlantis se retourna vers le garde et lui fit signe de sortir.

-Il est temps de commencer!

* * *

Dans la salle de contrôle de la cité, l'équipe du Colonel Sheppard attendait le feu vert pour aller explorer une nouvelle planète.

-Il fait quoi l'autre là? S'impatienta Rodney lorsque ledit _l'autre_ arriva.

-Excusez-moi j'étais occupé. Si jamais vous voyez quelque chose d'intéressant contactez-nous.

-On essaiera! Gardez bien la maison. Le salua John.

-Profitez-en pour faire ma chambre, voulu rigoler le Canadien de l'équipe ce qui ne fit pas vraiment sourire le chef de la cité alors qu'ils franchissent la porte. Ils étaient dans une forêt très dense en apparence, le ciel était bien bleu avec quelques nuages.

-SGA 6 gardez la porte on va s'aventurer dans la forêt, ordonna l'Américain. Lui et son équipe s'aventurèrent dans ce qui semblait être une grande forêt. Rodney avait son traditionnel détecteur avec lui, Ronon avait son arme pointé vers ce qu'il voyait prenant soin de bien identifier d'éventuels dangers. Teyla marchait un peu plus tranquillement alors que Sheppard était en chef de file et ce fut lui qui prit la parole.

-Mckay qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Vous n'avez rien dit depuis qu'on est arrivé ça vous ressemble pas.

-Je détecte une très faible source énergétique. Elle provient de ce côté, lui expliqua le scientifique montrant la direction de sa source énergétique. Ils s'y dirigèrent donc.

-Comment vous le trouvez le nouveau boss? Demanda le colonel continuant d'avancer.

-Je l'aime pas! Accusa d'emblée le Satédien. Il a une tête qui me revient pas.

-Rodney non pu pourtant c'est un bon élément, révéla le chef militaire de la cité provoquant l'arrêt du scientifique qui avait un air furieux.

-Vous m'aimez pas?

-Je plaisante Rodney, fit-il baissant les bras consterné que son ami puisse croire à de telles conneries. Où elle est votre source d'énergie?

-Pas loin! Mais alors qu'ils avançaient, ils finirent par apercevoir la fameuse source d'énergie mais ils étaient loin de se douter de ce qu'ils allaient voir.

-Ca alors...

-Un vaisseau ruche..., soupira la jeune Athosienne.

-Des signes de vie? Demanda John.

-D'aussi loin j'en sais rien mais elle est un peu endommagée, lui répondit son Canadien.

-Et vu les alentours ça doit faire un bon moment qu'elle est ici, rajouta Teyla

-Je crois bien que j'aurais besoin de Todd pour qu'il m'aide, déclara soudainement Mckay surprenant l'équipe.

-Un Rodney qui réclame de l'aide? Qui l'eu cru! S'étonna John qui prit sa radio et ouvrit le canal. Capitaine Karrigan ici Sheppard! Activez la porte et contactez Crawer, leur ordonna-t-il.

-*Bien colonel!

-Bon on a plus qu'à attendre, Karrigan entra donc les coordonnées d'Atlantis, les chevrons s'enclenchant les uns après les autres jusqu'au kawoosh.

-*Allez-y colonel!

-Merci! Atlantis ici Sheppard répondez!

-*Ici Crawer j'écoute!

-On a découvert un vaisseau ruche abandonné dans une vallée. Il n'a pas trop l'air d'être endommagé mais le seul soucis est la possibilité d'avoir quelques Wraith encore vivant. On va aller l'inspecter et voir ce qu'on peut y trouver, lui expliqua le chef militaire de la cité.

-Mais j'aurais besoin de l'aide de Todd, ajouta le Canadien un peu enrobé à ce que pensais Ronon.

-*Négatif Docteur Mckay! Je veux que vous rameniez ce vaisseau ruche sur Atlantis. Il pourrait nous être très utile et nous apprendre beaucoup de choses, leur demanda Jay.

-Et si on trouve des Wraith?

-*Tuez-les, ordonna sèchement leur supérieur.

Sheppard regarda ses amis avec des yeux lourd de sens avant de couper la communication. Ils se dirigèrent vers la ruche, parvenant à s'y infiltrer par l'une des brèches. Ils avancèrent prudemment dans les couloirs, toujours avec la crainte de voir un Wraith sortir de nulle part. John finit par rompre le silence.

-Teyla?

-Je ne ressens rien, lui répondit la jeune femme.

-L'énergie provient de ce côté, ajouta Rodney.

-Je pense qu'on devrait faire péter ce vaisseau, on sait pas ce qui a dedans, si ça se trouve c'est un piège.

-Ronon arrêtez de voir le mal partout, fit l'Américain alors qu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle qu'ils souhaitent.

-C'est là, affirma le scientifique catégorique.

-Quelle perspicacité Mckay! Ironisa le colonel alors qu'un sourire fit son apparition sur le visage du scientifique.

-Merci John! Je m'en étonne moi-même voyez-vous. Il s'approchèrent lentement de l'ordinateur central. Le scientifique commença à pianoter alors que Ronon et Teyla surveillaient les issues.

-Alors Rodney?

-Eh minute je viens à peine de commencer. Tiens tiens intéressant!

-Quoi? Demanda Teyla.

-Cette ruche appartenait à Todd. Je reconnais sa patte, fit intelligemment Mckay.

-O...k et sinon?

-Oh non, s'exclama-t-il.

-Quoi? Fit Sheppard.

-Si le système de régénération est en panne. Je pense pouvoir le réparer mais va me falloir du temps, lui expliqua précisément le chef scientifique d'Atlantis.

-Et les détecteurs?

-Attendez! J'ai droit qu'à un balayage banal rien de plus, lui fit comprendre le Canadien.

-On prend! Rodney l'activa et un bruit genre sonar de sous-marin.

-Je détecte une dizaine de Wraith dans la salle d'hibernation mais impossible de les localiser. Tout le monde pouvait sentir la poussée d'adrénaline de Ronon qui titillait encore plus son arme que d'ordinaire.

-Ronon ça vous dit de casser du Wraith sans défense? Lui demanda Sheppard.

-Et comment! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement toujours prêt à en découdre.

-Alors on y va! Si jamais ya quoi que ce soit Rodney appelez-moi sur la radio, informa John qui quitta la pièce avec Teyla et Ronon laissant un Mckay qui commençait doucement à comprendre...

-*John c'est Rodney! Pourquoi vous me laissez tout seul?

-Vous êtes un grand garçon et puis il n'y a pas de réelle menace pour votre sécurité, le rassura l'Américain.

-*Comment ça pas de réelle menace? Paniqua le scientifique alors que Teyla regarda Ronon et ils sourirent amusé des réactions de leur ami.

-Les Wraiths sont loin de vous ça va aller.

-*Mais vous savez très bien que comme par hasard il m'arrive quelque chose à chaque fois que je visite un vaisseau, se plaignit Mckay.

-Occupez-vous de réparer cet engin au lieu de vous plaindre, conclut Ronon alors qu'ils déambulèrent pendant plusieurs minutes dans les couloirs à la recherche de la salle d'hibernation. Finissant par la trouver.

-Rodney on est arrivé dans la salle d'hibernation.

-*J'ai presque fini! Il me reste plus qu'à appuyer sur le bouton et..., un bip retentit, quoi bip? Saleté de console! Pourquoi tu refuses de faire ce que je te dis hein? Tu v...oh c'est pas vrai.

-Quoi?

-*Vous voyez je vous l'avais dit qu'à chaque fois ya un truc. On a un problème! Souligna le scientifique.

-Lequel?

-*Va falloir faire un choix!

-Un choix?

-*Il me manque de l'énergie pour réactiver le système de régénération et seul le système d'hibernation peut me fournir la quantité suffisante.

-En clair...

-*Soit on abandonne le vaisseau soit libère les Wraith.

* * *

A suivre!

* * *

Fin du 1er chapitre. Bonne journée à tous et à très bientôt pour la suite.

pf59


	2. CH2 Conflits partie 2

_**Retour dans Pégase**_

* * *

Titre: Retour dans Pégase

Auteur: ben pf59 alias...moi

Rating: T

Pairing: rien

Genre: Aventure/Suspense/Humour (évidemment hein) et du draaaaaame.

Disclaimer: C'est bientôt noël réservez-les!

Résumé: Atlantis est revenu dans Pégase mais lorsque Woolsey cède sa place à un nouveau chef, ils sont loin de se douter de ce qui va arriver.

Réponse aux reviews:  
_**CharlotteOfraises**_: ^^ comme je te l'ai dit, c'est pas parce que je ne parle pas de Crawer qu'il ne fait rien. Qui sait? Il nous cache peut-être des choses...

Note: Merci à ma chérie pour m'avoir aidé sans le vouloir (comme d'habitude ^^). La fic est déjà toute prête j'ai plus qu'à écrire les chapitres restants. Enfin bref, trêve de bavardage parfois inutile et au boulot! Bonne lecture vous tous!

* * *

Précédemment: "Je suis Jay Crawer! Je remplace monsieur Woolsey à la tête de cette expédition"

...

"Ce...Todd...nous sera beaucoup plus utile ici. Nous devons savoir si beaucoup de ruches connaissent la nouvelle localisation d'Atlantis et sur ses ennemis."

...

"A qui ai-je l'honneur? Demanda le Wraith.  
-Jay Crawer! Nouveau chef de cette cité!  
-Monsieur Woolsey n'est plus le chef?  
-Les règles du jeu ont un peu changé"

...

"On a découvert un vaisseau ruche abandonné dans une vallée.  
-*Je veux que vous rameniez ce vaisseau ruche sur Atlantis. Il pourrait nous être très utile et nous apprendre beaucoup de choses  
-Et si on trouve des Wraith?  
-*Tuez-les, ordonna sèchement leur supérieur."

...

"Cette ruche appartenait à Todd"

...

"Le système de régénération est en panne"

...

"Je détecte une dizaine de Wraith dans la salle d'hibernation"

...

"*Il me manque de l'énergie pour réactiver le système de régénération et seul le système d'hibernation peut me fournir la quantité suffisante.  
-En clair...  
-*Soit on abandonne le vaisseau soit libère les Wraith."

...et maintenant, la suite...

* * *

**__Retour dans Pégase ch2:_**  
**_Conflits partie 2__**

* * *

Sheppard sembla réfléchir. Que devait-il faire maintenant? Certes c'était des Wraith mais fallait-il vraiment les tuer? Après tout, ils leur seraient utile...mais Crawer n'en ferait rien si ce n'est les torturer...après avoir réfléchit quelques peu.

-Attendez Rodney! Je vais aller au hangar à Dart! Ronon! Teyla! Vous servirez d'appât et vous les amènerez là-bas, Ronon et Teyla ne doutaient pas qu'ils s'en sortiraient mais la réaction de Mckay ne passa pas inaperçu.

-*Quoi? Mais ils vont se faire bouffer!

-Ils courent plus vite que vous Mckay.

-*Et qu'est ce que je fais moi en attendant?

-Vous attendrez mon signal pour récupérer l'énergie et libérer les Wraith.

Sheppard s'en va donc chercher un Dart pour ce qu'il a prévu. Il déambula rapidement dans les couloirs jusqu'à atteindre le hangar, qui, heureusement pour John, n'était pas vide. Il restait quelques Darts et il se servit. Une fois à l'intérieur, il contacta Rodney.

-Mckay maintenant! Ronon! Teyla! Préparez-vous! Ordonna-t-il.

Mckay appuya donc sur son bouton, Ronon et Teyla étaient déjà à la sortie. Ils virent la lumière au "plafond" s'éteindre dans toute la salle. Ils virent également quelques cocons s'ouvrir laissant sortir quelques Wraiths qui s'étirèrent et regardèrent l'environnement afin de s'acclimater à la lumière mais ils virent les deux humains et une pensée traversa leur l'esprit et celui de Rodney: "MANGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER". Tous les gardes dirigèrent les yeux vers nos deux héros et se dirigèrent vers eux en courant avec une certaine douleur aux jambes (ah ben forcément ils dorment ils dorment mais ils mangent pas c'est logique ^^).

-John les Wraith nous pourchassent, s'exclama l'Athosienne.

-Dommage qu'ils soient pas armé, ça aurait été plus marrant, fit le Satédien. Ils continuèrent de courir pendant quelques dizaines de secondes avant d'atteindre le hangar. Le bruit d'un Dart se faisant entendre. Les Wraith entrèrent dans le hangar mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de voir Ronon et Teyla qu'ils se firent prendre par le rayon téléporteur du Dart.

-Je les ai! Je vais m'occuper d'eux et je reviens. Ronon! Teyla! Retournez voir Mckay! Prévient John. Ce dernier pensa à une conversation qu'il avait eu avec son Wraith.  


* * *

_flashback_  


* * *

Dans la cellule, Todd et Sheppard avaient une discussion.

-Même si vous en aviez l'occasion, vous n'avez jamais réellement tenté de me tuer John Sheppard n'est ce pas, souligna-t-il. Son interlocuteur soupira, vaincu.

-Vous m'avez sauvé de Kolya...je vous dois plus qu'une vie, expliqua John avec un léger ricanement, et je dois avouer, que de tous les Wraith que j'ai pu rencontrer, vous êtes le seul à être aussi..._humanisé_, conclua le colonel accentuant le dernier mot.

-Traiteriez-vous mes..._hommes_...de la même manière?

-Etre aussi gentil? Non!

-Je veux dire...les tueriez-vous? Précisa le Wraith.  


* * *

John n'avait sû quoi répondre, heureusement que Rodney était arrivé à ce moment-là. Que devait-il faire? Les tuer ou...ne pas...les tuer...et il trouva enfin la solution à son problème.

* * *

Alors que Teyla et Ronon rejoignaient Mckay, sur Atlantis, Crawer revient dans la salle de contrôle et se fit interpeler par Chuck.

-Monsieur! Je vous ai appelé plusieurs mais vous n'avez pas répondu, dit-il face au dos de Crawer qui ne daigna pas tourner son corps pour le regarder.

-J'étais occupé! Dit-il avant de partir vers son bureau. Chuck éleva la voix pour lui dire ce qu'il devait lui annoncer.

-L'équipe du Lieutenant Samuels est rentré, ils vous cherchaient je les préviens que vous êtes dans votre bureau.

-Je les recevrais après! J'ai des choses plus importante à faire en priorité, dédaigna répondre malgré tout Jay.

_Sympa_...fut la seule pensée de Chuck envers son nouveau patron, qui, certes ne l'appelle pas Chett, mais avait l'air de pas être très gentil et il le trouva même un peu étrange.

* * *

Dans la ruche, Mckay continuait de voir la régénération de la ruche tranquillement fredonnant du Céline Dion. il était tranquille, là, tout seul dans son coin, sans personne pour l'embêter, sans personne pour commettre des erreurs, un vrai petit paradis, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente une drôle d'odeur.

-C'est quoi cette odeur? Il se renifla les aisselles, elles sentaient comme d'habitude, il se retourna et croisa le regard d'un Wraith...immonde. Tout vert avec des...en fait non il était chauve...mais il avait une espèce toile d'araignée sur l'oreille. Le Wraith le regarda avidement et expira de satisfaction. Il allait manger. Il recula sa main et s'apprêta à la planter quand...

-MCKAYYYYYY! Et un tir retentit, Mckay ferma les yeux instinctivement. Il entendit un corps tomber sur le sol. C'était le Wraith. Ronon et Teyla courraient vers lui.

-Rodney vous allez bien? Demanda la jeune femme.

-J'ai failli mourir d'asphyxie, puis bouffé par un Wraith mais tout va bien, souffla le Canadien.

-Le vaisseau est prêt à décoller? Le questionna l'ancien coureur.

-Dans moins d'une heure, lui répondit le scientifique.

-Et combien de temps on mettra jusqu'à Atlantis? Voulu savoir Teyla.

-15 heures! Ya pas loin!

Et ils s'occupèrent pendant que Sheppard atterrissait dans la forêt. Sortant de son Dart, il n'était qu'à quelques minutes de la ruche. Il abandonna donc son petit coucou en direction de leur nouveau vaisseau.

* * *

_Retour sur Atlantis_

* * *

L'équipe de Sheppard était de retour sur Atlantis, le vaisseau était resté en orbite. Sheppard et son équipe étaient, eux, en salle de débriefing avec Crawer.

-Et Ronon l'a tué! Il était horrible! Expliqua Rodney.

-Et les Wraith ont tous été tué? Interrogea leur chef au responsable des militaires de la cité.

-Tous!

-Bien! Nous pouvons passer à la phase suivante, fit Jay sous le regard un peu étonné de tous.

-La phase suivante? Demanda avec réticence l'Américain.

-Le prisonnier s'est montré...coopératif et nous a donné des renseignements importants en vue du plan qui a été prévu.

-Quel plan bon sang? S'impatienta le colonel.

-Créer un conflit entre deux factions Wraith importantes, avoua platement Crawer. Sheppard se leva d'un bon.

-Mais c'est de la folie, s'emporta-t-il.

-Le vaisseau n'est pas encore prêt à combattre, rajouta Rodney.

-Teyla vous devrez retrouver votre rôle de reine et donc retrouver votre apparence de Wraith.

-Todd sait ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire? Ajouta John en élevant un peu la voix.

-Il n'a pas à connaître nos intentions Colonel Sheppard. Ce Wraith...

-Todd!

-...Todd EST un ennemi! Nous ne pouvons pas lui faire confiance! Il en informerait les leurs.

-Je suppose qu'on a pas le choix? S'interposa Rodney.

-En effet! Dès que Teyla sera prête! Je veux que vous le soyez aussi! Vous partirez avec le Dédale et l'Apollo. Tous acquiescèrent et sortirent quand même. Ils n'étaient pas prêt d'oublier cet échange.

* * *

_3 heures plus tard_

* * *

Sheppard et son équipe étaient à bord de la ruche. Teyla ressemblait à une véritable Reine Wraith.

-Reprenons Teyla! Fit Sheppard.

-Je suis la reine de l'alliance de Tell'an et je cherche à parler à la reine de l'alliance Roku'din. Je dois être ferme et autoritaire.

-Vous avez de l'expérience je suis sûr que vous y arriverez, l'encouragea John.

-Je l'espère!

-Vous trouvez pas que Crawer est arrogant? Questionna le Canadien.

-Si! Pire que vous! Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un drôle de pressentiment envers lui, révéla le chef militaire d'Atlantis. Bon tout est prêt Mckay?

-Tout est prêt! On peut y aller!

-Colonel Caldwell! Colonel Ellis! Nous sommes prêt à partir!

-*Bien Colonel Sheppard!

-*Compris Colonel!

-*Messieurs ici Crawer! N'oubliez pas que la mission est de créer un conflit entre deux alliances fortes Wraith. Si vous avez l'occasion de détruire un de leurs vaisseaux, ne vous gênez pas. Terminé.

Les vaisseaux partirent donc en hyperespace en direction des coordonnées que Crawer leur a donné. Ils leur suffit de 2 jours pour l'atteindre, en comptant évidemment le fait qu'ils devaient se reposer, surtout Teyla.

-On va sortir d'hyperespace dans une minute monsieur, informa Marks à son chef.

-Armez les canons et les missiles, ordonna Caldwell alors que sur la ruche, la tension était un peu plus palpable.

-On a les armes oui ou non Rodney? L'interrogea d'une voix impatiente, d'un ton pressé et inquiet le colonel Sheppard.

-Encore quelques minutes! Lui répondit le scientifique.

-On n'a pas quelques minutes Mckay!

-Pourquoi tout le monde pense que je peux faire tout ce qu'ils demandent alors que c'est impossible?

-Arrêtez de parler et réparer les armes, continua encore John.

-On sort d'hyperespace, les informa Teyla ce qui pressa un peu plus le Canadien. Il y a deux vaisseaux ruches ennemis.

-*Colonel Sheppard on attend votre ordre, les appela Ellis. Sheppard se tourna vers l'Athosienne.

-Teyla?

-Les ruches me contacte.

-Allez-y! Fit-il alors qu'une reine Wraith apparaît à l'écran.

-*Que faites-vous sur mon territoire?

-Ce territoire n'est pas le vôtre! Il appartient à l'alliance Tell'an. Quittez ce système sur le champ avant que je ne détruise votre misérable flotte.

-*Vous osez proférer des menaces? Quelle insolence!

-C'est vous qui avez été insolente en violant notre territoire. La reine disparut de l'écran.

-Waow c'était...impressionnant, s'exclama Mckay ébloui.

-Ils chargent leurs armes, leur révéla Teyla.

-Mckay on va avoir besoin des armes. Réclama l'Américain à son scientifique.

-Encore quelques secondes!

-Dans quelques secondes ça sera trop tard, lui répondit Ronon.

-Ca y est! S'écria le Canadien.

-Les armes se chargent, dit la jeune mère. Dédale! Apollo! Visez les plates-formes à Dart! Feu! Ordonna-t-elle avant que leur ruche tire sur les deux vaisseaux ruches ennemis. La reine ennemie réapparut à l'écran.

-*Cette attaque est un acte de guerre. Votre alliance sera donc la première à disparaître de cette galaxie, fulmina de rage la reine de Roku'din.

-Arrêtez de parler et agissez, lui répondit sèchement Teyla avant de couper le réseau. Les Darts commencèrent à sortir de leurs plates-formes qui ne tardent pas à être détruite mais ils avaient sans doute été trop optimiste et une violente secousse fit trembler la ruche.

-Mckay!

-Je m'en doutais! Leurs tirs commencent à atteindre l'intérieur du vaiseau, s'alarma le Canadien.

-Si tôt?

-Ce vaisseau n'a pas fonctionné pendant des années, il est logique qu'il ne retrouve pas sa pleine puissance maintenant, des explosions d'étincelles commencèrent à faire leur apparition à bord.

-On vient de perdre l'hyperespace! On tiendra pas longtemps.

-Vous pouvez réparer?

-Ca se répare pas aussi facilement! Ca va prendre trop de temps.

-Dédale on a perdu l'hypernavigation nous devons gagner ce combat, les informa le chef militaire d'Atlantis.

-*Hélas Colonel Sheppard je ne crains que nous le perdions, nos boucliers ne sont qu'à 60%, leur expliqua Caldwell alors qu'une nouvelle explosion retentit avec plus d'étincelles.

-On a perdu la moitié des systèmes, ajouta-t-il.

-*Ici l'Apollo, nous ne tiendrons pas longtemps, leur révéla également Ellis alors qu'une secousse à nouveau violente retentit.

-Ruptures sur les niveaux 3 à 6. On est au niveau critique, on doit abandonner le vaisseau ou on y passe tous.

-Caldwell téléportez-nous sur le Dédale, ordonna Sheppard.

-*Lieutenant Novak téléportez-les! Renvoya Steven.

-*Tout de suite monsieur! Elle tenta de les téléporter mais un bip retentit. Impossible! Il y a un système de brouillage sur leur vaisseau.

-Mc...

-JE PEUX RIEN FAIRE! S'écria le Canadien.

-Teyla vous pouvez le désactiver?

-C'est ce que je tente de faire., dit-elle alors qu'une nouvelle secousse retentit.

-Fissure des niveaux 2 à 8, niveau 9 à 11 explosés. On a pu le temps, pressa le chef scientifique.

-C'est bon! Affirma l'Athosienne. Novak appuya sur le bouton et l'équipe de Sheppard se fit téléporter sur le Dédale.

-Marks mettez le cap sur Atlantis, ordonna Caldwell avant qu'ils ne voient leur vaisseau ruche se faire détruire et qu'ils ne passent en hyperespace avec l'Apollo. On a eu chaud cette fois.

-Oui très chaud, souffla John.

-Vous croyez que ça aura servi à quelque chose? Demanda Rodney.

-J'ai senti que la reine était très en colère, lui expliqua Teyla.

-Je me demande si on a vraiment gagné. Conclut Sheppard.

* * *

Fin du deuxième chapitre. Eh ben que du suspens, des tensions et j'en passe hein. Et bien rendez-vous bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. Bye tout le monde.

pf59


	3. CH3 Questions

_**Retour dans Pégase**_

* * *

Titre: Retour dans Pégase

Auteur: ben pf59 alias...moi

Rating: T

Pairing: rien

Genre: Aventure/Suspense/Humour (évidemment hein) et du draaaaaame.

Disclaimer: C'est bientôt noël réservez-les!

Résumé: Atlantis est revenu dans Pégase mais lorsque Woolsey cède sa place à un nouveau chef, ils sont loin de se douter de ce qui va arriver.

Réponse aux reviews:  
**aucun ()**: Merci de ta review c'est gentil, c'est très facile de faire détester un personnage, et oui Kavanagh n'est pas apprécié de mon côté non plus ^^. En ce qui concerne Crawer, éléments de réponses? Bonne lecture à toi.

_**CharlotteOfraises**_: Je pense que tu vas bien aimer ce chapitre quand même. Bonne lecture à toi.

Note: Encore une fois, merci à ma chérie qui m'aura aidé sur une petite chose de ce chapitre. Bonne lecture vous tous!

* * *

Précédemment: "Monsieur! Je vous ai appelé plusieurs mais vous n'avez pas répondu, dit Chuck  
-J'étais occupé! Lui répondit Crawer.

...

"Le prisonnier s'est montré...coopératif et nous a donné des renseignements importants en vue du plan qui a été prévu.  
-Quel plan bon sang? S'impatienta le colonel.  
-Créer un conflit entre deux factions Wraith importantes, avoua platement Crawer"

...

"Les ruches me contacte.  
-Allez-y! Fit-il alors qu'une reine Wraith apparaît à l'écran.  
-*Que faites-vous sur mon territoire?  
-Ce territoire n'est pas le vôtre! Il appartient à l'alliance Tell'an. Quittez ce système sur le champ avant que je ne détruise votre misérable flotte.  
-*Vous osez proférer des menaces? Quelle insolence!  
-C'est vous qui avez été insolente en violant notre territoire. La reine disparut de l'écran."

...

"Ruptures sur les niveaux 3 à 6. On est au niveau critique, on doit abandonner le vaisseau ou on y passe tous.  
-Caldwell téléportez-nous sur le Dédale, ordonna Sheppard."

...

"Vous croyez que ça aura servi à quelque chose? Demanda Rodney.  
-J'ai senti que la reine était très en colère, lui expliqua Teyla.  
-Je me demande si on a vraiment gagné. Conclut Sheppard."

...et maintenant, la suite...

* * *

_**_Retour dans Pégase ch3:**_  
_**"Questions"**__**_**_

* * *

Sur Atlantis, 24 heures s'étaient passé depuis l'attaque, au mess, Sheppard et son équipe discutait tranquillement.

-Enfin un vrai repas! S'exclama Rodney se frottant les mains devant son plat de frites, salade et rôti de porc avec en dessert, une part de gâteau aux fraises avec de la chantilly au dessus (ça me fait penser à quelque chose ;) hum enfin bref...)

-Ca va aller vous allez tout manger? Demanda John un brin moqueur alors qu'il avala un morceau lorsque le haut-parleur retentit.

-*Le Colonel Sheppard et Ronon sont demandés dans le bureau de Crawer. Je répète le Colonel Sheppard et Ronon sont demandés dans le bureau de Crawer.

-Bon...j'y vais..., dit-il avant de se lever avec Ronon, et n'y touchez pas vous, menaça gentiment le militaire envers son ami scientifique. Cependant une fois le Colonel hors de portée, Rodney piqua l'assiette de Sheppard et l'entama sous le regard amusé de Teyla.

-Quoi? J'ai un métabolisme...

-Très actif oui Rodney je sais, termina-t-elle.

Ils partirent donc vers le bureau de leur chef. Croisant plusieurs amis au passage, ils arrivèrent donc devant le bureau du boss qui écrivait. John frappa à la porte.

-Vous nous avez demandé? Interrogea l'Américain d'un ton plutôt chaleureux.

-La Terre nous a envoyé un message, ils vous demandent tous les deux. Vous partez donc immédiatement par la porte des étoiles, lui expliqua Jay.

-Mais monsieur...

-Vous n'avez pas à discuter les ordres colonel. Lui reprocha-t-il. Chuck composez l'adresse!

-Bien monsieur!

La porte des étoiles s'activa donc, les chevrons s'enclenchèrent, Sheppard prévient Teyla et Rodney de leur absence. Le vortex se forma.

-SGC ici Crawer! Ronon Dex et le Colonel Sheppard arrivent. Baissez le bouclier!

-Je reçois confirmation monsieur, les informa Chuck.

-Allez-y! Ordonna le chef d'Atlantis. Sheppard et Ronon descendirent les marches et passèrent la porte pour atteindre le SGC. Ils se firent accueillir par le Général Landry.

-Colonel Sheppard! Ronon! Bon retour au SGC!

-Merci monsieur! On nous a dit que vous nous avez demandé?

-Pas moi! J'ai eu un coup de fil il y a quelques heures pour dire que le CIS souhaitait parler à vous deux je n'ai rien pu apprendre de plus. Une voiture vous attendra dehors dans 2 heures. Je vous laisse vous reposer.

* * *

Sur Atlantis, Teyla et Rodney avaient fini de manger et déambulaient dans les couloirs.

-Qu'est ce que vous allez faire en attendant?

-Je vais m'entraîner un peu et demander à monsieur Crawer si je peux aller voir les miens avec Torren et Kanaan et vous?

-Eh bien, je vais aller embê...voir Radek et voir ce que je peux trouver sur..., il regarda autour de lui, ...Crawer c'est vrai quoi on sait rien de lui et il parle peu. Allez venez. Il emmena de force Teyla vers son labo.

-Mais Rodney...

-Roh allez vous avez deux-trois heures à tue...de libre, tenta de se rattraper le gentil scientifique. Teyla abdiqua et le suivi jusqu'à son labo.

* * *

Pendant que Rodney et Teyla allaient...s'amuser...John et Ronon, eux, étaient tranquillement sur Terre et étaient dans l'ascenseur.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je comprends pas pourquoi moi je devais venir, expliqua le célèbre coureur à la coupe de cheveux unique, un mélange de calamar, de prise électrique et de...de Ronon.

-Sans doute parce qu'ils ont besoin de vos muscles.

-Vivement qu'on reparte, déclara-t-il froidement. Ils arrivèrent à la surface et sortirent. Il était 11h40...et il pleuvait...

-Ce temps-là m'a pas trop manqué, avoua l'Américain.

-C'est vrai qu'il pleut pas souvent sur Atlantis, ajouta-t-il alors qu'un homme bien habillé conduisit nos deux héros vers la voiture qui leur avait été attribuée. Ils grimpent à l'intérieur et virent un visage qui ne leur était pas inconnu loin de là...

-Monsieur Woolsey? Fit John surpris.

* * *

Loin de là, un certain Docteur farfouillait dans son ordinateur à la recherche de données intéressante.

-Je reste persuadée que ce n'est pas bien de faire ça dans son dos.

-Et alors? Yen a qui se gêne pas alors pourquoi pas nous? Déclara Rodney avant de s'arrêter subitement et d'arborer son sourire l'air de dire j'ai trouvé quelque chose. Bingo!

-Quoi? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose?

-Ah oui ça pour avoir trouvé quelque chose j'ai trouvé quelque chose, fit-il dans un ricanement.

-Et qu'est ce que c'est?

-Jay n'est que son deuxième prénom! Son premier prénom, celui qu'il devrait normalement porter est...Nichol...Nichol, redit-il avant de partir dans un fou rire.

-Qu'est ce qui a de si drôle, intervint Keller qui entra dans la salle se dirigeant vers son homme pour lui apporter un café.

-Oh rien! On discutait de choses et d'autres avec Teyla..., tenta de le cacher son petit-ami.

-Je suis censé te croire?

-Non! Mais c'est tellement drôle, accentua Rodney une nouvelle fois.

-Et qu'est ce qui est drôle?

-Crawer! Il devrait s'appeler Nichol normalement! Nichol, rajouta-t-il encore une fois avant de repartir à nouveau dans un fou rire.

-Rodney je vous laisse je vais aller marcher un petit peu, intervint la jeune Athosienne.

-Oh oui bien sûr allez-y! Teyla quitta donc la pièce laissant Rodney et Jennifer seuls...

-Tu comptes faire quoi ce soir? Demanda la docteur en médecine à son scientifique qui est retourné sur son portable.

-Rien pourquoi?

-Je pensais...qu'on pourrais dîner ensemble. Rien qu'à deux. Juste toi et moi si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Ah bon? Tu penses toi maintenant, se moqua gentiment le Canadien provoquant une moue boudeuse de sa petite docteur préférée.

-Rodney! Ce dernier, en la voyant "bouder", s'approcha d'elle et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

-Oh je rigole Jennifer!

-Pour te faire pardonner tu viendras, dit-elle d'un air victorieuse.

* * *

Teyla déambulaient dans les couloirs et arriva dans la salle où Todd était enfermé...ça faisait longtemps qu'il l'était d'ailleurs. Oui elle avait un _peu _de sympathie à son égard, c'était bien le seul Wraith, qui, pour elle, n'aurait aucun mal à s'habituer d'être humain. Elle entra donc dans la pièce. Elle vit un Todd apparemment affaiblit...sans doute la faim. Elle fit signe au garde de sortir.

-Si ce n'est pas ma chère reine qui vient me rendre visite, s'exclama un peu difficilement le commandant.

-Comment allez-vous?

-J'ai connu mieux! Je ne savais que les Atlantes pouvaient avoir de la compassion envers les Wraith si ce n'est John Sheppard..., déclara le Wraith amèrement.

-Je ne comprends pas..., fit la jeune femme.

-Je ne vous révèlerai rien! Menaça-t-il devant une Teyla quelque peu confuse.

* * *

Sheppard et Ronon dévisageaient Woolsey...enfin seulement Sheppard.

-Colonel Sheppard! Ronon! Ravi de vous revoir, souri l'homme aux lunettes.

-Nous aussi monsieur! Mais...j'avoue être...

-Surpris?

-Voilà oui c'est ça, dit-il.

-Qu'est ce que vous nous voulez?

-J'avoue que vos...répliques m'ont manqué Ronon, avoua RW léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Mais il a raison, pourquoi nous avoir ramené lui et moi?

-J'y viens! Comment ça se passe là bas?

-C'est...différent sans vous...Crawer prend de mauvaises décisions, on a perdu un vaisseau ruche fraîchement récupéré car il voulait créer un conflit entre Wraith, expliqua le militaire.

-Je vois...c'est si grave que ça?

-Todd est encore en cellule, continua John.

-Il est étrange, intervint le Satédien.

-Etrange en effet! J'ai...parcouru son dossier, il y a quelques trous qu'il va falloir que je rebouche. Mais surtout, faites attention à lui, je ne sais pas mais j'ai la sensation qu'il nous cache quelque chose de vital! J'ai vécu assez longtemps sur Atlantis pour reconnaître les bonnes personnes de celles qui vous cachent des choses! Chett par exemple! Je ne le vois que la nuit il doit sûrement cacher quelque chose même si c'est un bon gars quand même. Je vous demande de faire attention! Très attention! Je voulais vous en parler face à face. Je suis en train de négocier avec Xiao pour avoir des informations sur ce...Crawer et sur une éventuelle évaluation de cet homme. Le Dédale doit normalement vous prendre en stop à la périphérie de la Voie Lactée, vous envoyez sur la première planète avec porte des étoiles de Pégase et vous déposer sur Atlantis alors qu'ils repartiront sur Terre. Je vous tiendrai au courant.

* * *

Teyla était surprise de la déclaration de Todd.

-Comment ça?

-Vous n'êtes pas venu m'interroger? Demanda le Wraith un peu surpris.

-Euh...non..., balbutia-t-elle.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous venu alors? S'emporta-t-il.

-J'étais juste venue vous voir, mais...vous avez l'air...faible...

-Si votre..._chef_...ne me faisait pas ses interrogatoires musclés, on en serait pas là, révéla le Wraith en crachant le mot "chef". Teyla était très surprise d'entendre ça. Elle ne pu répondre mais lorsqu'elle tenta, Rodney l'appela à la radio.

-*Teyla?

-Oui Rodney?

-J'aurais besoin que vous veniez en salle de contrôle, lui demanda gentiment le scientifique.

-J'arrive!

* * *

Alors que Sheppard et Ronon embarquèrent sur le Dédale à l'autre bout de la Voie Lactée, Teyla arriva dans la salle de contrôle, Crawer, Rodney et Zelenka étaient là, réunis.

-Qu'est ce qui a Rodney? L'interrogea-t-elle.

-Eh bien, j'étais dans le labo de Janus, cherchant quelque chose pour m'occuper..., commença le Canadien qui fut interrompu par une petite remarque d'un gentil Tchèque.

-Si môssieur cessait de travailler seul...

-...Ca ne serait pas arrivé Radek, termina le chef scientifique de la cité avec pour seul réponse un soupir de son homologue.

-Rodney!

-Oui bon...j'ai découvert ça! Les coordonnées d'une planète où un vaisseau Ancien aurait été mis en sommeil.

-Soyez plus clair Docteur, trancha Crawer.

-Le vaisseau était en construction, mais ceux qui le construisait ont dû filer vers leur planète natale attaquée par les Wraith, le vaisseau était quasiment fini, on doit y aller.

-SGA2 vous accompagnera! Vous partez maintenant!

-Mais il faut que j'aille manger avant moi et pis ce vaisseau peut bien attendre une heure de plus, râla Rodney.

-Vous avez 5 minutes pour revenir, lui ordonna "Nichol".

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

Certes ce chapitre est moins "chaud", mais on apprend des choses et on avance quelque peu dans le scénario, mais ils sont loin d'être arrivé au bout de leurs surprises. Que va-t-il se passer avec le vaisseau Ancien? Que cache Crawer? Que leur ai-je réservé? Certaines réponses seront dans le chapitre 4. Bonne soirée à tous.

pf59


	4. CH4 Asteria

_**Retour dans Pégase**_

* * *

Titre: Retour dans Pégase

Auteur: ben pf59 alias...moi

Rating: T

Pairing: rien

Genre: Aventure/Suspense/Humour (évidemment hein) et du draaaaaame.

Disclaimer: C'est bientôt noël réservez-les!

Résumé: Atlantis est revenu dans Pégase mais lorsque Woolsey cède sa place à un nouveau chef, ils sont loin de se douter de ce qui va arriver.

Réponse aux reviews:  
_**rien ()**_: Merci de la review, c'est _**aucun ()**_ caché sous ce pseudo? ^^ oui l'intrigue continuera au fil des chapitres et surtout dans celui-ci. Bonne lecture.

_**CharlotteOfraises**_: Pauvre petit Todd c'est vrai, il en bave, m'enfin, l'intrigue sur Crawer s'accentuera dans ce chapitre.

_**Lunastrelle**_: Apprécie ce chapitre plus long qu'à l'accoutumée.

Note: Merci de me lire, on est à la fin de la première partie de cette fic. Sur ce, bonne lecture vous tous!

* * *

Précédemment: "Colonel Sheppard! Ronon! Bon retour au SGC!"

...

"J'ai connu mieux! Je ne savais que les Atlantes pouvaient avoir de la compassion envers les Wraith si ce n'est John Sheppard..., déclara le Wraith amèrement.  
-Je ne comprends pas..., fit Teyla  
-Je ne vous révèlerai rien."

...

"Colonel Sheppard! Ronon! Ravi de vous revoir, souri Woolsey.

...

"J'ai...parcouru le dossier de Crawer, il y a quelques trous qu'il va falloir que je rebouche. Mais surtout, faites attention à lui, je ne sais pas mais j'ai la sensation qu'il nous cache quelque chose de vital! Je suis en train de négocier avec Xiao pour avoir des informations sur ce...Crawer et sur une éventuelle évaluation de cet homme.

...

"Si votre...chef...ne me faisait pas ses interrogatoires musclés, on en serait pas là, révéla le Wraith"

...

"J'ai découvert ça! Les coordonnées d'une planète où un vaisseau Ancien aurait été mis en sommeil."

...et maintenant, la suite...

* * *

**__Retour dans Pégase ch4:_**  
**_"Asteria"__**

* * *

Le Jumper de Mckay, Teyla, Lorne, Cadman, Forest et Banks sortait de la porte des étoiles situé dans l'espace. Lorne pilotait le Jumper, plutôt bien ma foi,

-Alors Docteur Mckay? Où est votre vaisseau?

-Il est droit devant! Enfin derrière la planète.

-Je vois, fit Lorne. Il leur fallut quelques minutes pour détecter le vaisseau. Je vous le mets sur écran.

-Waow! Il était presque terminé depuis tout ce temps, en bava presque le Canadien.

-Rodney vous bavez! Lui fit remarquer gentiment Evan qui s'approcha du vaisseau. Alors? Où est notre place de parking?

-Il est du même type que l'Aurore, l'entrée doit être sur la droite si je me souviens bien.

-Des problèmes de mémoires? Chez vous c'est possible? Se moqua gentiment Cadman.

-Ah ah très drôle! Râla-t-il.

-En tout cas ce n'est pas moi qui ait embrassé Carson en premier, ajouta-t-elle.

-Quoi? Mais vous étiez sous le contrôle de mon corps, s'offusqua le brillant scientifique.

-Que vous dites rien ne peut l'affirmer mon petit, s'exclama la blonde.

-Et arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça, continua de rouspéter Mckay.

-Pourquoi ça vous gêne? Moi ça me fait plutôt penser à votre...

-Voilà l'entrée, les interrompit Lorne. Le Jumper se gara tranquillement, les personnes descendant du mini-vaisseau. Bon on se sépare en deux groupes. Banks et Forest vous resterez ici. Cadman et moi on part voir si on est les seuls à bord, on a déjà eu le tour une fois. Teyla et Mckay partez trouver la salle de contrôle du vaisseau.

-D'accord, fit Rodney alors que l'Athosienne acquiesça. Rodney et Teyla déambulèrent dans le vaisseau lorsque cette dernière entama la conversation.

-Rodney! Vous savez...j'ai été voir Todd avant que vous ne me demandiez de venir en salle de contrôle, commença la jeune mère.

-Oui et alors?

-Il a dit...des choses...des plus étranges, continua-t-elle.

-Sur quoi?

-Sur monsieur Crawer.

-Ah oui Nichol, se moqua le Canadien sous le regard réprobateur de Teyla.

-Rodney!

-Désolé c'est un réflexe. Et qu'a-t-il sur notre...homme.

-Que Crawer lui faisait des interrogatoires musclé, lui révéla l'Athosienne.

-Et alors? Il a sûrement reçu des ordres du CIS je vois p...tiens tiens. Lorne ici Mckay! On vient de trouver un terminal! Je me branche dessus!

-*Bien reçu Mckay!

* * *

Sur Atlantis, Crawer continuait d'écrire dans son bureau, Zelenka consultait la base de données des Anciens cherchant quelque chose d'intéressant. Chuck, lui, se faisait un solitaire sur le pc de Banks. Crawer sortit de son bureau et malgré un pas pressé, adressa la parole à Radek et à Chuck.

-Je m'absente un petit moment. Je fais une pause, dit-il lorsque Kavanagh entre dans la salle de contrôle.

-Ah monsieur Crawer je vou..., il n'eut pas le temps de terminer que Crawer lui cria dessus.

-PAS MAINTENANT!

Tout le monde se tut immédiatement et Jay quitta la salle. Kavanagh regarda Radek.

-Qu'est ce qui lui arrive?

-Il a dû se laver du mauvais pied, tenta le Tchèque.

-Se _lever_ du mauvais pied Zelenka, lui rappela Calvin en insistant sur le mot. Où va-t-il?

-On en sait rien.

* * *

-Colonel Sheppard, Ronon! Bon retour sur le Dédale, les salua Steven.

-Merci Colonel Caldwell, lui répondit l'Américain.

-Alors? Comment ça s'est passé?

-La routine!

-Vous serez bientôt de retour chez vous colonel mais si vous voulez vous reposer...

-Un peu de repos nous fera du bien, souffla John.

* * *

Sur l'Asteria, Mckay parvint à activer la console.

-Alors alors que caches-tu? S'impatienta Rodney en cherchant des infos utile. Ah génial!

-Quoi? Demanda Teyla.

-Major Lorne! J'ai une console mais c'est impossible d'avoir accès à tout le vaisseau. Il faut trouver la salle de contrôle du vaisseau.

-*Bien reçu! On continue de chercher les caissons.

-Asteria!

-Qu'est ce que vous avez dit?

-Asteria! C'est le nom de ce vaisseau! Il devait apparemment aller aider une planète qui allait se faire attaquer par les Wraith lorsque ceux qui construisait le vaisseau ont dû partir.

* * *

Sur Atlantis, Crawer était dans la salle où Todd était enfermé. Il était seul avec lui et continuait de poser des questions.

-REPONDEZ! S'écria-t-il.

-Je vous ai tout dit, agonisa presque le commandant déjà au sol.

-Tout ce que vous faites, c'est retarder l'inévitable. Les Wraith, finiront par être exterminé!

-Certes, mais vous, vous serez leur prochaine victime, provoqua également le Wraith mais Jay dégaina son arme.

-Répondez à ma question!

-Qui était?

-*Monsieur Crawer ici le Docteur Zelenka! J'ai besoin de vous en salle de contrôle. Immédiatement, le chef de la cité souffla.

-Docteur Keller ici Crawer. Occupez-vous du prisonnier.

-*Bien monsieur.

-Je n'en a pas terminé avec vous, le menaça une dernière fois Nichol avant de quitter la pièce et de se diriger vers la salle de contrôle, _il ne me manque plus que quelques réponses, il me les faut, tant pis pour les dommages collatéraux que ça engendrera_, il atteignit rapidement la salle de contrôle. Qu'y-a-t-il Docteur?

-Nous avons détecté ça il y a quelques minutes, dit-il montrant un signal.

-C'est un signal de détresse? Sembla comprendre Crawer.

-Oui! Il provient du vaisseau Ancien que Rodney et les autres sont en train d'inspecter.

-Dites au colonel Ellis d'y aller.

-Bien!

* * *

Sur l'Asteria, Rodney continuait de voir ce qu'il contrôlait...c'est à dire pas grand chose. C'est alors que la radio s'alluma.

-*Mckay ici Lorne! On a...découvert...des modules de stase...bon nombre sont vides...mais certains renferment des personnes, les informa le Major.

-Il devrait y avoir un panneau de contrôle à l'entrée de la pièce, vous devriez avoir accès à ces modules.

-*Je comprends pas trop l'Ancien Docteur. Se défendit Evan.

-Mais la blonde si! Déclara-t-il à l'attention de Cadman.

-*Je vous ai entendu mon gros.

-Oh c'était pas méchant vous sentez pas offusqué, quoique..., se moqua gentiment le Canadien.

-*Mckay! S'énerva le militaire.

-Oui c'est bon! Alors vous trouvez?

-*Je pense avoir trouvé oui, affirma Laura. Apparemment il y a 8 modules actif, mais ils sont tous morts. Apparemment il y aurait eu un dysfonctionnement dans les systèmes.

-*C'est un sacré dysfonctionnement, ajouta le chef de SGA2.

-Au moins ils auront rien senti, fit Rodney. Est-ce que vous pouvez les éteindre? Ca me grille de la puissance inutilement.

-*Impossible, ça ne peut être fait que depuis la salle de contrôle.

-D'ac...oh non non non non non c'est pas vrai, s'excita le scientifique.

-Quoi? Fit intelligemment l'Athosienne.

-On a un problème! Un très gros problème.

-*Qu'est ce qui se passe Mckay, insista le Major.

-Lorsque j'ai réactivé la console, le vaisseau a activé sa balise de détresse.

-*Désactivez-la!

-Mais vous m'écoutez à la fin? J'ai dit qu'on avait un très gros problème. Eh ben j'peux pas le désactiver. Ce genre d'action n'est possible que depuis la salle de contrôle.

-*Je vois.

-Et inutile de dire que plus on attends plus on a de chances de se faire repérer, termina-t-il.

Lorne et Cadman déambulèrent dans les couloirs d'un pas pressé vers la salle de contrôle.

* * *

Sur Atlantis, Crawer était dans le labo de Janus. Ce dernier tentait de récolter des informations qui pourrait lui être utile.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites la? Demanda une voix, Crawer sursauta et vit Radek à l'entrée du labo.

-Je jetais un oeil à cette salle, je regardais ce qu'il a bien pu mener comme expériences dans ce labo, expliqua Jay.

-Vous avez été scientifique? Fit le Tchèque surpris.

-Oui. Brillant d'ailleurs, mais j'ai arrêté pour prendre ce poste. J'étudiais récemment comment la matière se dématérialisait et se rematérialisait avec la porte des étoiles, c'est fascinant.

-Je veux bien le croire. J'étais venu vous voir parce qu'on a voulu contacter l'équipe du Major Lorne et qu'ils n'ont pas répondu, lui dévoila Zelenka.

-Ils sont assez grand pour savoir ce qu'ils font docteur, dit-il platement.

-Euh...oui.

-Vous pourriez peut-être me laisser travailler en paix? Menaça légèrement le chef d'Atlantis. Radek s'en alla légèrement vexé. Et il se dit intelligent, soupira Nichol avant d'éteindre l'ordinateur et de quitter le labo.

* * *

Sur l'Asteria, Mckay continuait d'explorer les données auxquelles il avait accès.

-Alors vous avancez Lorne?

-*Vous avez pas de plan du vaisseau?

-Désolé! Je l'ai oublié sur Atlantis, rigola légèrement le Canadien.

-*On a pas encore trouvé la salle de contrôle mais on a trouvé la salle des drones.

-C'est déjà pas mal mais...oh non! Non! Non! NON! S'alarma Mckay.

-*Quoi?

-On est foutu!

-*QUOIIIIIII? S'écria Lorne.

-Les détecteurs ont balayé la zone, expliqua le scientifique.

-*Et?

-Ils ont détecté un vaisseau, ajouta l'allergique au citron.

-*Bon sang Mckay, s'énerva Evan.

-Le vaisseau qui fait route sur nous...c'est un vaisseau mère Goa'uld! Il sera là dans une heure.

* * *

Sur le Dédale, Sheppard et Ronon discutaient tranquillement. Tranquillement ça c'était moins sûr.

-Vous pensez que Woolsey avait raison? Demanda le Satédien.

-Il n'est pas le seul à se méfier de lui, moi aussi j'ai de gros soupçons le concernant.

-Qu'est ce que vous comptez faire?

-Si jamais il y avait un réel danger pour la cité, il faudra faire ce qu'il faut.

-C'est à dire?

-Eliminer la menace, ça ne me plaît pas, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de le laisser sur Atlantis si jamais on apprend quoi que ce soit.

-Vous voulez dire que vous le...

-S'il le faut, je le ferais.

* * *

Sur Atlantis, Crawer revenait tranquillement vers la salle de contrôle, réfléchissant à ce qui va arriver. Il avait le poste idéal pour pouvoir arriver à ses fins. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de continuer à penser qu'une personne pas vraiment de bonne humeur l'interpela.

-Monsieur Crawer!

-Docteur Keller, salua platement le chef.

-Je voudrais vous parler...de Todd, commença-t-elle.

-Parlez!

-J'aimerai avoir des explications concernant le pourquoi de l'état de Todd, vous le torturez?

-Vous n'avez pas à savoir Docteur, lui répondit-il sèchement mais alors qu'il tentait de partir, elle lui retint le bras.

-Je dois avoir des explications concernant l'état de mon patient, il ne s'est pas fait ça tout seul. S'emporta un peu Jennifer. Crawer tira violemment son bras pour la faire lâcher prise ce qu'il réussit à faire.

-Si je dois rendre des comptes, ce sera au CIS, pas à vous docteur, cracha Jay. Maintenant vous m'excuserez on m'attend en salle de contrôle, fit-il avant de la laisser planter la dans le couloir. Jennifer avait une envie de le tuer, ô que c'était tentant, mais elle devait bien se retenir.

* * *

-*Un vaisseau mère vous dites? Rodney vous rigolez! Se moqua légèrement le chef de mission.

-Non! Non! Je vois bien ce que je vois Major! C'est un vaisseau mère Goa'uld, un peu différent mais c'en est un, lui répondit le Canadien.

-*Comment ça différent?

-Il est plus rapide, c'est grâce aux Asgards qu'on parvient à atteindre Pégase, ils ont dû faire de grosses améliorations sur leur vaisseau pour atteindre cette galaxie, donna comme explication le scientifique.

-*Il faut qu'on trouve la salle de contrôle rapidement.

-Oui il le faut!

-*Si d'ici 45 minutes on l'a pas trouvé, on s'en ira, ordonna Evan.

-Dépêchez-vous alors!

-*Qu'est ce que vous croyez qu'on fait d'après vous? S'emporta Cadman.

Ils cherchèrent pendant de longues minutes qui parurent interminable, c'est qu'il était grand ce vaisseau, et qu'on se perdait facilement quand on en avait pas l'habitude. Ils arrivèrent cependant devant une salle.

-*Rodney on a trouvé une porte différente des autres, ya combien de pourcentage de chance pour qu'à l'intérieur soit une salle banale? L'interrogea Laura.

-Je dirais une sur un million. Lorne tentait d'ouvrir la porte mais un mauvais bip retentit.

-*Je me disais aussi...

-Quoi?

-*Elle est bloquée!

-Comment ça bloquée?

-Vous pouvez la débloquer, lui demanda Teyla.

-Il faut un code apparemment, c'est une très mauvaise nouvelle et il me reste...30 petites minutes!

-*20 minutes!

-Quoi comment ça 20 minutes?

-*Il faut qu'on puisse repartir Mckay! Et la porte risquerait d'être gardée si on attends trop.

-Ouais...laissez-moi réfléchir.

* * *

Sur Atlantis, Crawer était tranquillement dans son bureau.

-*Activation extérieure non programmée de la porte des étoiles, fit Chuck. Jay se leva vers celui lui.

-Code d'identification?

-Celui du colonel Sheppard, lui répondit Amélia.

-Baissez le bouclier, dit-il avant de repartir vers son bureau. Sheppard et Ronon montèrent les marches vers Banks qui eut un léger sourire timide du Satédien.

-Où est Crawer? Questionna John.

-Reparti dans son bureau après que vous ayez franchi la porte.

-Quel accueil, souffla-t-il dirigeant son regard vers leur patron.

* * *

Sur l'Asteria, Rodney tentait tant bien que mal de trouver le code mais le temps lui manquait.

-Mckay on doit partir, fit Lorne entrant dans la salle.

-Encore deux minutes, donna le scientifique un peu stressé.

-Dans deux minutes ils seront là. On y va! S'impatienta-t-il.

-Mais s'ils parviennent à récupérer ce vaisseau? Ajouta le Canadien.

-Activez l'autodestruction!

-Bien, allez jusqu'au hangar je vous rejoins.

L'équipe de Lorne va donc vers le Jumper avec lequel ils sont montés à bord et Rodney les rejoignit.

-Alors?

-J'ai pas pu descendre sous les 10 minutes, y avait des protocoles. J'espère qu'ils auront pas le temps de l'empêcher.

-On verra.

Ils repartirent donc vers la porte des étoiles et rentrèrent sur Atlantis.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, l'Apollo envoya une communication vers Atlantis.

-*Nous sommes aux coordonnées où l'Asteria était et comme vous le voyez, il n'y a plus rien, s'exprima Ellis.

-Il a peut-être été détruit, tenta l'Athosienne.

-*Non! Il n'y a aucun débris, ils s'en sont probablement emparé.

* * *

Un chapitre haut en importance avec l'intrigue qui s'accroit, le vaisseau mère Goa'uld...que va nous réserver le prochain chapitre? Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir. C'est de le lire. Bonne soirée à tous.

pf59


	5. CH5 Retour

_**Retour dans Pégase**_

* * *

Titre: Retour dans Pégase

Auteur: ben pf59 alias...moi

Rating: T

Pairing: rien

Genre: Aventure/Suspense/Humour (évidemment hein) et du draaaaaame.

Disclaimer: C'est bientôt noël réservez-les!

Résumé: Atlantis est revenu dans Pégase mais lorsque Woolsey cède sa place à un nouveau chef, ils sont loin de se douter de ce qui va arriver.

Réponse aux reviews: Même si je sais qu'il n'y en a pas eu, je remercie tout de même les fidèles lectrices (et lecteurs même si ces messieurs se font très discret!). Merci également à ma Ssarlotte qui m'a quand même dit ce qu'elle en pensait.

Note: Deuxième partie de la fic, l'intrigue s'étant accentué lors du dernier chapitre, celui-ci offrira bien des surprises tant bonnes que mauvaises. Bonne lecture vous tous!

* * *

Précédemment: "J'ai découvert ça! Les coordonnées d'une planète où un vaisseau Ancien aurait été mis en sommeil."

...

"Rodney! Vous savez...j'ai été voir Todd avant que vous ne me demandiez de venir en salle de contrôle, commença la jeune mère. Il a dit...des choses...des plus étranges sur monsieur Crawer.  
-Et qu'a-t-il sur notre...homme.  
-Que Crawer lui faisait des interrogatoires musclé"

...

"Tout ce que vous faites, c'est retarder l'inévitable. Les Wraith, finiront par être exterminé!  
-Certes, mais vous, vous serez leur prochaine victime, provoqua également le Wraith mais Jay dégaina son arme."

...

"C'est un signal de détresse? Sembla comprendre Crawer.  
-Oui! Il provient du vaisseau Ancien que Rodney et les autres sont en train d'inspecter."

...

"Qu'est ce que vous faites la? Demanda une voix, Crawer sursauta et vit Radek à l'entrée du labo.  
-Je jetais un oeil à cette salle, je regardais ce qu'il a bien pu mener comme expériences dans ce labo, expliqua Jay.  
-Vous avez été scientifique? Fit le Tchèque surpris.  
-Oui. Brillant d'ailleurs, mais j'ai arrêté pour prendre ce poste."

...

"Les détecteurs ont balayé la zone, expliqua le scientifique.  
-*Et?  
-Ils ont détecté un vaisseau...c'est un vaisseau mère Goa'uld! Il sera là dans une heure."

...

"Si jamais il y avait un réel danger pour la cité, il faudra faire ce qu'il faut.  
-C'est à dire?  
-Eliminer la menace, ça ne me plaît pas, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de le laisser sur Atlantis si jamais on apprend quoi que ce soit.  
-Vous voulez dire que vous le...  
-S'il le faut, je le ferais."

...

"J'aimerai avoir des explications concernant le pourquoi de l'état de Todd, vous le torturez?  
-Vous n'avez pas à savoir Docteur, lui répondit-il sèchement mais alors qu'il tentait de partir, elle lui retint le bras.  
-Je dois avoir des explications concernant l'état de mon patient, il ne s'est pas fait ça tout seul. S'emporta un peu Jennifer. Crawer tira violemment son bras pour la faire lâcher prise ce qu'il réussit à faire.  
-Si je dois rendre des comptes, ce sera au CIS, pas à vous docteur, cracha Jay."

...

"*Nous sommes aux coordonnées où l'Asteria était et comme vous le voyez, il n'y a plus rien, s'exprima Ellis.  
-Il a peut-être été détruit, tenta l'Athosienne.  
-*Non! Il n'y a aucun débris, ils s'en sont probablement emparé."

...et maintenant, la suite...

* * *

_**_Retour dans Pégase ch5:**_  
_**"Retour"_**_

* * *

Sur Atlantis, Sheppard et Ronon étaient tranquillement en train de manger au mess. Rodney et Teyla les rejoignit.

-Alors? Ils vous voulaient quoi sur Terre? S'empressa le scientifique.

-On a rencontré Woolsey, il nous a parlé de..., John regarda aux alentours, de Crawer, finit-il. Teyla regarda le Canadien.

-Quoi?

-Je vous en parlerai après, John, lui fit l'Athosienne.

-Elle a raison! Le déjeuner peut pas attendre, s'impatienta le Canadien. Le repas se passa calmement.

-Et ce vaisseau Rodney? Demanda Sheppard.

-La pire hypothèse serait qu'il soit aux mains du vaisseau Goa'uld qu'on a vu, lui expliqua Mckay.

-On peut craindre le pire venant de l'Alliance Luxienne, s'inquiéta le militaire.

-Vous croyez que c'est eux?

-Ils contrôlent de plus en plus de territoire et ils sont plus avancé que la Confrérie dont on en entend pu parler, ajouta le chef scientifique de la cité.

-C'est vrai.

-Ouais...

-Je me demande comment ils ont réussi à faire les réglages pour le moteur intergalactique, souffla le Canadien.

-Ils ont des espions un peu partout, ils ont dû en apprendre sur Terre sans doute...ça serait pas étonnant, fit le militaire.

-Vous croyez qu'ils ont des membres sur Terre? Intervint la jeune Athosienne.

-*Activation extérieure non-programmée de la porte des étoiles.

-On devrait y aller, fit John. Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la salle de contrôle.

-John!

-Ah oui! Vous deviez me parler de quelque chose, se rappela l'Américain.

-En fait, j'ai été voir Todd, pendant que vous étiez sur Terre et...il subit des interrogatoires musclés de Crawer. Je ne sais rien d'autre, lui expliqua le plus possible la jeune femme.

-Je vois. Merci Teyla, lui sourit le chef militaire d'Atlantis alors qu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle de contrôle. Crawer était déjà là, John sentait déjà sa tension grimper en flèche.

-Alors? Commença John.

-Rien, lui répondit Chuck.

-Là si! Je reçois un code d'identification! Le visage d'Amelia sembla montrer de la surprise, et il y avait de quoi. Euh...colonel Sheppard, vous connaissez? Demanda-t-elle, le colonel s'approcha de son écran et se figea sur place.

-C'est...je..., il leva sa tête vers Rodney, c'est le code de Ford!

-L'homme qui était sous l'emprise de l'enzyme c'est ça? Voulu savoir leur chef.

-Oui! Lui répondit le scientifique.

-Mais je croyais qu'il était mort dans l'explosion des deux vaisseaux ruches, continua Jay.

-On reçoit un message, s'exclama John. Venez m'aider, s'il vous plaît. Monsieur Crawer écoutez on doit le ramener, demanda-t-il alors que Crawer fit un signe à Chuck pour réactiver la porte.

-Il a déserté! Rectifia son supérieur.

-Il était malade! Enfin il l'est sans doute encore mais on doit l'aider. On abandonne jamais les nôtres! Déclara l'Américain.

-Allez-y mais il sera transféré dans une cellule.

-Mais...

-Il constitue toujours une menace pour Atlantis. Vous avez reçu des ordres et la porte est ouverte. Vous n'avez qu'à traverser.

-Bien, souffla le chef militaire exaspéré. Lui et son équipe traversent donc la porte des étoiles et se retrouvent sur la planète. La première chose qu'ils virent fut Ford, il était à genoux se tenant les côtes. Il semblait aller mal...et seul.

-Lieutenant ça va? S'inquiéta le chef militaire d'Atlantis à son interlocuteur qui se releva. Se sentant soudainement mieux.

-Je vais mieux maintenant.

-Euh...d'acc...ord, bredouilla John sans trop comprendre.

-Sheppard! Mckay! Teyla...et mon pote Ronon! Ca faisait longtemps, sourit-il toujours avec la même bonne humeur comme si ce qui venait de se passer n'était pas arrivé.

-Vous nous avez laissé sans nouvelles pendant longtemps pourquoi revenir maintenant, se hâta le Canadien qui voulait vite rentrer.

-En fait, si je vous ai amené ici, c'est parce que je veux me faire examiner par Beckett. Ca fait plusieurs jours que je me sens faible mais de plus en plus faible. Et cette...faiblesse dont vous avez été témoin il y a quelques minutes m'inquiète autant que vous. Carson est le seul médecin qualifié à pouvoir savoir ce que j'ai.

-Hey ya Jennifer aussi! S'offusqua Rodney.

-Jennifer? Répéta Aiden.

-Elle a remplacé Carson quand il a...été tué..., réussi à dire le Canadien.

-Mais...on doit aller voir Beckett, le coupa John qui ne savait pas comment aborder ça.

-Vous comptez désobéir à Crawer? L'interrogea le scientifique.

-J'ai pas confiance en ce type, lui répondit l'Américain. Beckett est en mission sur P7K-846

-C'est laquelle déjà? Fit Ronon.

-Celle où ya un Everest bis, tenta d'expliquer le militaire.

-Ah oui j'ai l'adresse! S'illumina Mckay avant d'aller composer l'adresse.

-Qu'est ce qu'on va dire à monsieur Crawer? S'inquiéta l'Athosienne.

-J'y planche Teyla, lui dit leur chef d'équipe avant que la porte ne s'active et qu'ils ne la franchissent. Ils allèrent jusqu'au village.

-Colonel Sheppard? Qu'est ce que vous faites là? Un problème? Questionna l'Ecossais.

-C'est une longue histoire mais...on aurait besoin que vous auscultiez notre patient, lui expliqua le chef d'équipe.

-Bien! Et quel est le patient?

-Moi! S'exprima Ford en se montrant.

-Ford? Dit-il surpris.

-En chair et en os Doc, le salua le jeune Lieutenant.

-Bon...ben...venez je vais...vous ausculter. Demanda-t-il à son patient n'y revenant toujours pas.

-Vous nous tiendrez au courant par la porte des étoiles? Donnez-lui l'adresse! On va retourner sur la planète, au cas où Crawer nous contacterai, expliqua John.

* * *

Sur Atlantis, Crawer se dirigea vers ses quartiers, il avait prétexté avoir oublié quelque chose pour pouvoir s'éclipser car son ordinateur dans son bureau avait bipé et c'était pas bon. Le calme qui régnait sur la légendaire cité perdue d'Atlantis ne durerait pas longtemps il en était certain. Il entra enfin dans ses appartements. Ferma soigneusement la porte derrière lui s'assurant de ne pas avoir été suivi et ouvrit son ordinateur. Il n'était pas relié à ceux des Atlantes. Il consulta son journal et vit qu'il avait un message. Il le lu avec une certaine appréhension, redoutant ce qui finit par être énoncé. Il n'avait donc plus le choix.

* * *

Alors qu'ils étaient sur la planète où ils avaient revu Ford, la porte des étoiles s'activa.

-*Colonel Sheppard ici Beckett répondez!

-Ici Sheppard j'écoute!

-J'aurais besoin que vous veniez! Je dois vous parler.

-Bien! J'arrive! La porte des étoiles se ferma et il la traversa ensuite retrouvant Carson. Alors?

-J'ai découvert ce qu'il avait.

-Et?

-Comme on le sait il est accro à l'enzyme. Ca lui augmentait sa force, sa vision et j'en passe. Mais, ses systèmes vitaux se sont détérioré à cause de l'enzyme. Son coeur a donc du mal et parfois, il se mets à s'emballer. Mais à un moment, son coeur s'emballera et il finira par lâcher, lui expliqua l'Ecossais.

-Dans combien de temps? Voulu savoir l'Américain.

-Je ne sais pas ça peut durer plusieurs jours, lui répondit le médecin.

-Todd connaît peut-être la solution.

-Mais le Lieutenant voulait vous parler.

-Bien! Je le prends avec moi, vous traverserez la porte 15 minutes après que je sois parti.

-Bien colonel. John récupéra Ford et se dirigèrent vers la porte.

-Alors? Vous aviez quelque chose à me dire?

-C'est la seconde partie de ma réapparition. J'ai été informé il y a 72 heures, par quelqu'un de source sûre. Vous n'allez pas vraiment aimer.

-Allez droit au but vous verrez bien, sourit-il malgré la tension.

-J'ai entendu dire, qu'une certaine Alliance Luxienne s'était emparée d'un vaisseau des Anciens! Ils avaient également trois vaisseaux reconnaissable car ils n'avaient jamais été vu auparavant. Un de mes informateurs m'a dit, et il en est sûr, qu'Atlantis était leur cible.

* * *

Sur Atlantis, Crawer revint à la salle de contrôle.

-Composez l'adresse de P6T-206 je vous prie, je dois aller voir nos alliés par rapport à l'accord commercial passé avec ce peuple.

-Bien monsieur, confirma Chuck qui activa la porte.

Crawer la passa, ordinateur en main. A son arrivée, il vit un homme dressé devant lui. Il s'éloigne de la porte avec lui avant de lui donner son ordinateur. Ils discutèrent dans la taverne du village avant de repartir, laissant l'homme mystérieux dans la taverne. Il arriva à la porte des étoiles.

-Je vous ai démasqué, monsieur Crawer, ce dernier se retourna aussitôt à l'entente de la voix et vit...

-Kavanagh! Dit-il avec dégoût.

-Je sais qui vous êtes et ce que vous avez fait, vous êtes un danger pour Atlantis.

-Pas autant que vous, ironisa le chef d'Atlantis qui composa l'adresse de la cité.

-Vous espérez qu'ils vous croiront? Vous savez que votre caractère vous fait défaut, mais vous ne le changez pas, pourquoi?

-Je suis quelqu'un d'autoritaire Docteur, tenta-t-il de lui expliquer alors que le vortex se forma. Alors que Crawer allait passer la porte...

-Ne bougez pas, le menaça Calvin. Crawer se retourna, mais Calvin n'avait pas d'arme...grossière erreur de sa part.

-Je ne vous croyais aussi courageux, ou plutôt...oui voilà, c'est de la stupidité, finit-il dans un sourire avant de dégainer son arme et de tirer sur la personne devant lui. Kavanagh tombant au sol. Un problème de moins pour Atlantis, conclut-il soupirant une dernière fois avant de passer la porte et d'arriver en salle de contrôle comme si rien n'était arrivé.

* * *

Sheppard rejoint le reste de son équipe et les informa de ce que lui avait raconté Ford.

-Rodney composez! Lui ordonna-t-il se tournant vers Aiden. Bon Lieutenant j'ai besoin de votre aide.

-Et en quoi puis-je vous être utile monsieur?

-Je veux que vous ayez l'air inconscient lorsqu'on passera la porte.

-Pourquoi? L'interrogea le Satédien.

-Crawer le mettrai en cellule c'est ce qu'il a dit et il y a fort à parier qu'il ne soit pas d'accord pour que je questionne Todd sur une éventuelle solution, expliqua l'Américain mais devant un regard mauvais de l'ex runner, il lui répondit: Vous inquiétez pas je le porterai, ce qui eu l'air de le rassurer.

-Le bouclier est baissé on peut passer, intervint Rodney.

-Allez! Il est temps de jouer les inconscient, fit le jeune Lieutenant s'allongeant sur le sol. Sheppard le prenant sur son dos. Ils passèrent la porte des étoiles. Crawer se précipita vers eux.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

-Il s'est évanoui, on vous expliquera mais je dois l'emmener au Docteur Keller.

-Briefing dans vingt minutes colonel.

-Ok!

Sheppard arriva à l'infirmerie et pris Jennifer à part. Il lui expliqua ce qui est arrivé à Ford et son état. Elle l'allongea alors qu'ils rejoignirent la salle briefing. La porte s'activa, c'est Carson qui rentre. Ce dernier se dirigea à l'infirmerie et prit en charge le jeune Aiden alors que l'équipe de Sheppard et Keller étaient en salle de briefing avec Crawer.

-Alors? Pourquoi était-ce si long? Commença le chef de la cité.

-Il nous a brièvement expliqué ce qu'il avait, j'en ai aussi informé le Docteur Keller, expliqua John en informant leur chef de l'état de Ford.

-Et c'est tout?

-Non! Il y a pire! Il nous a dit que, d'après des sources sûres, l'Alliance Luxienne nous attaquerait, ajouta le Canadien.

-L'Alliance Luxienne? Mais ils sont dans la Voie Lactée comment auraient-ils pu venir dans Pégase? Fit Jennifer.

-Il dit peut-être ça juste pour qu'il pense que l'on croirait qu'il est gentil, hésita Jay.

-Non! Il ne connaît pas l'Alliance Luxienne. On en a entendu parler que lorsqu'on est rentré sur Terre la première fois avec le Dédale, lui répondit le chef militaire.

-A-t-il dit quand devraient-ils venir? Les questionna Nichol.

-Non, répondit John.

-Bien! S'il va mieux, il sera envoyé en cellule.

-Mais, monsieur Crawer! Sauf votre respect il nous a prouvé à plusieurs reprises qu'il était de notre côté.

-Il vous a forcé à exploser un vaisseau ruche colonel, lui rappela son supérieur.

-On en a même détruit deux. Mais s'il...ne doit pas survivre, il mérite au moins d'être libre durant les quelques jours qu'il lui reste.

-Non! C'est peut-être un espion de l'Alliance Luxienne qui sait, dit leur chef.

-Il mérite d'avoir des libertés monsieur Crawer. C'est contraire à l'éthique, renchérit Keller.

-Je vous ai donné ma réponse! Et celle-ci est non! Sur ce je vous laisse j'ai du travail, fit-il avant de partir laissant SGA1 et Keller en plan.

* * *

Sheppard déambulaient dans les couloirs, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il avait retrouvé un ami perdu, agonisant, et on lui interdisait une dernière volonté? Il n'y croyait pas. Il se dirigea vers une cellule qu'il avait appris à aimer, forcément, c'était celle de Todd. Il y entra donc. Demanda au garde de sortir. Il vit le Wraith qui l'avait sauvé, lever sa tête vers lui et se lever.

-Tiens, si ce n'est pas John Sheppard en personne, ricana-t-il un peu amèrement toussotant un peu.

-Hey mon vieux ça va?

-Je crains, que le Todd que ayez connu, ne disparaisse rapidement, s'exprima le commandant.

-Comment allez-vous?

-Ca va! Je n'ai presque plus de force, j'ai...terriblement faim, vos interrogatoires étant très difficile à supporter en ce moment mais à part ça je vais bien. Merci de vous en inquiéter, ironisa-t-il alors que John s'approcha de la cellule.

-J'ai plusieurs questions à vous poser! Ne vous en faites pas je ne vous torturerai pas, promit l'Américain.

-Et? Quelles sont ces questions?

-Vous avez entendu parler du Lieutenant Ford? Un de nos hommes qui, lors de l'attaque des Wraith il y a 5 ans? Il est accro à l'enzyme à cause d'un Wraith qui a été tué alors qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de le vider?

-J'en ai entendu parler effectivement.

-Est-il possible qu'il guérisse? Todd réfléchit quelques instants avant de lui répondre.

-Malheureusement, je crains que ce ne soit impossible, il faudrait que ce Wraith ne lui rendre ce qu'il lui a prit mais dans ce cas précis, ce Wraith a été tué, expliqua le Wraith provoquant la déception de son humain préféré.

-Médicalement parlant est-ce possible?

-Non! Nous avons déjà eu ce problème, il nous a été impossible à résoudre, ajouta-t-il.

-J'aimerai savoir, lors des interrogatoires de Crawer, que vous demande-t-il exactement?

-Il m'a demandé, quelles étaient les faiblesses d'Atlantis, ce que je savais sur cette cité...le reste je ne me souviens plus.

-Je vois...

* * *

Quel chapitre. Assez riche en informations, en émotions, en révélations. Les trois derniers chapitre sont à ne pas rater. Comment John va-t-il réagir? Ford sera-t-il sauvé? Qui est réellement Crawer? L'Alliance Luxienne va-t-elle débarquer? Pour le savoir, je vous donne donc rendez-vous très rapidement pour le prochain chapitre. J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, quelques petits bugs mais ça va c'est fait. Bonne soirée à tous. Bye.

pf59


	6. CH6 Perdus partie 1 corrigée

_**Retour dans Pégase**_

* * *

Titre: Retour dans Pégase

Auteur: ben pf59 alias...moi

Rating: T

Pairing: rien

Genre: Aventure/Suspense/Humour (évidemment hein) et du draaaaaame.

Disclaimer: C'est bientôt noël réservez-les!

Résumé: Atlantis est revenu dans Pégase mais lorsque Woolsey cède sa place à un nouveau chef, ils sont  
loin de se douter de ce qui va arriver.

Réponse aux reviews:  
_**Lunastrelle**_: Merci de ta review, tu auras des réponses dans ce chapitre.

_**CharlotteOfraises**_: Allez apprécie ce chapitre, riche en émotion.

_**rien ()**_ ou _**aucun ()**_ comme tu veux ^^: ne t'inquiètes pas, toutes tes questions trouveront des réponses. Tu aimes Crawer? Oh mon dieu mais tu vas me détester alors...^^ bonne lecture.

Note: Chapitre très long avec des révélations, du drame, de l'humour, des tensions, de l'action enfin bref...Bonne lecture vous tous!

* * *

Précédemment: "On a découvert un vaisseau Ancien, c'est l'Asteria."

...

"La pire hypothèse serait qu'il soit aux mains de l'Alliance Luxienne"

...

"Ford!  
-On reçoit un message! Venez m'aider!"

...

"Comme on le sait il est accro à l'enzyme. Ca lui augmentait sa force, sa vision et j'en passe. Mais, ses systèmes vitaux se sont détérioré à cause de l'enzyme. Son coeur a donc du mal et parfois, il se mets à s'emballer. Mais à un moment, son coeur s'emballera et il finira par lâcher, lui expliqua l'Ecossais."

...

"J'ai entendu dire, qu'une certaine Alliance Luxienne s'était emparée d'un vaisseau des Anciens! Ils avaient également trois vaisseaux reconnaissable car ils n'avaient jamais été vu auparavant. Un de mes informateurs m'a dit, et il en est sûr, qu'Atlantis était leur cible."

...

"Je vous ai démasqué, monsieur Crawer, ce dernier se retourna aussitôt à l'entente de la voix et vit...  
-Kavanagh! Dit-il avec dégoût.  
-Ne bougez pas, le menaça Calvin. Crawer se retourna, mais Calvin n'avait pas d'arme.  
-Je ne vous croyais aussi courageux, ou plutôt...oui voilà, c'est de la stupidité, finit-il dans un sourire avant de dégainer son arme et de tirer sur la personne devant lui. Kavanagh tombant au sol."

...

"S'il va mieux, il sera envoyé en cellule.  
-Mais, monsieur Crawer! Sauf votre respect il nous a prouvé à plusieurs reprises qu'il était de notre côté.  
-Non! C'est peut-être un espion de l'Alliance Luxienne qui sait, dit leur chef."

...

"Est-il possible de guérir Ford? Todd réfléchit quelques instants avant de lui répondre.  
-Malheureusement, je crains que ce ne soit impossible."

...

"J'aimerai savoir, lors des interrogatoires de Crawer, que vous demande-t-il exactement?  
-Il m'a demandé, quelles étaient les faiblesses d'Atlantis, ce que je savais sur cette cité...le reste je ne me souviens plus.  
-Je vois..."

...et maintenant...la suite...

* * *

_**_Retour dans Pégase ch6:**_  
_**"Perdus 1ère partie"_**_

* * *

Le soleil s'était couché sur Atlantis, laissant apparaître un ciel malgré tout très nuageux, il pourrait bien pleuvoir cette nuit. Mais un homme était stressé, il se demandait s'il sauverait son ami, mais les chances étaient quasi nulles. Un bip sonore se fit entendre dans sa chambre.

-Colonel c'est Teyla! Nous vous attendons, s'exclama-t-elle.

-J'arrive. Il mit son maillot avant de quitter sa chambre, prenant une sorte de cadeau. Il ouvrit la porte et tomba sur Ronon, Teyla et Rodney. L'Athosienne avait un plateau repas pour leur ami malade. Ils se dirigèrent gond vers l'infirmerie.

-Tiens le service d'étage, il me semble pas avoir commandé, voulu faire de l'humour Carson.

-On vient voir Ford, lui expliqua John.

-Il est là bas, indiqua l'Ecossais montrant un rideau blanc. Ils se dirigèrent vers lui.

-Colonel Sheppard! Sourit-il en voyant toute la bande et le plateau.

-C'est pour vous Aiden, lui fit la jeune femme en lui tendant le fameux plateau.

-Et j'y ai même pas touché, ricana le scientifique.

-Où est l'erreur alors? Renchérit le Lieutenant.

-Alors? Vous allez bien?

-J'ai refait deux crises depuis tout à l'heure, Carson dit que je risque de pas passer la semaine, expliqua-t-il.

-Dites! Commença John, vous ne nous avez pas raconté ce qui vous est arrivé ni ce que vous avez fait durant tout ce temps.

-C'est pas faux! Ca vous dérange si je mange en même temps?

-On autorise bien Mckay, titilla l'Américain. Le dit-Mckay hocha de la tête avant de comprendre.

-Hey!

-Je rigole Rodney. Allez-y lieutenant.

-Lorsqu'on s'est séparé dans la ruche, j'ai juste eu le temps de rentrer en douce dans un croiseur.

-Et ils vous ont pas détecté? L'interpela Ronon.

-Il était seul, je l'ai donc menacé pour qu'il passe en hyperespace avant que les deux ruches n'explosent. Je lui ai dit d'aller sur une planète que je connaissais et une fois qu'il a atterrit sur la planète je l'ai tué, puis prit son enzyme évidemment. J'ai ensuite entré les coordonnées de la planète où je vous avais retenu prisonnier.

-Très mauvais souvenirs, se plaignit le scientifique.

-Chut, le coupa le Satédien apparemment déjà plongé dans l'histoire.

-J'ai retrouvé mes hommes assommés, l'un de vous a fait des siennes sourit-il à l'adresse du Canadien. Je ne vous connaissais pas aussi fort Mckay. Enfin bref, j'ai compris que c'était une erreur de vouloir croire qu'on pouvait détruire les Wraith comme ça. Je me suis donc réfugié avec plusieurs de mes hommes, dans un village allié, y construisant une troisième vie on va dire. J'ai rencontré une femme, Erina, notre histoire aurait pu durer éternellement, jusqu'au jour où Michael est arrivé.

-Vous connaissez Michael? Dit le chef militaire avec surprise.

-Oui, alors que je rentrais sur la planète où j'avais les Wraith enfermé, il avait déjà conquis cette planète, lorsque j'ai tenté de pénétrer dans sa base, j'ai été repéré et fait capturer. Il voulait se servir de moi pour créer des sortes d'hybrides entre Wraith et humain.

-On le sait...c'est un peu notre faute s'il a fini comme ça, tenta d'expliquer Sheppard.

-J'ai appris que cette base était la première qu'il ait construite, j'ai surpris une conversation de lui quelques jours plus tard, il a dit qu'il vous avait surpris dans une mine où il commençait à créer ses hybrides. Il avait tué toute la population de ce monde.

-Ah, cette planète là...fit-il amèrement.

-Il a dit à ses hommes, que s'il devait lui arriver malheur, qu'ils continueraient ses recherches.

-Donc il n'y a pas de raisons qu'ils aient quitté cette planète.

-Mais moi j'ai réussi à la quitter, je me suis échappé une nuit, parvenant à traverser la porte, mais lorsque je suis retourné à mon village, celui-ci avait été décimé. J'ai erré depuis de planète en planète.

-Et...les effets "positifs" de l'enzyme sont-ils toujours là? Lui demanda John.

-Oui. Rodney s'approcha de son oreille et lui souffla.

-On sait que ça améliore la condition physique, la vue, l'ouïe et j'en passe mais est-ce que ça peut améliorer les relations s...

-Mckay! S'énerva le colonel.

-C'est pas de sa faute s'il a une _petite quoi_*, le taquina Ford devant l'air horrifié du p'tit Canadien.

-Messieurs et madame je suis désolé d'interrompre les réjouissances mais c'est un de mes patients et il doit se reposer, intervint l'Ecossais. Sheppard et son équipe partirent donc, laissant un Ford seul mais rassasié. Cependant, dans le couloir, Rodney prit la parole.

-Vous savez, par rapport à ce qu'avait dit Ford sur la base de Michael...

-Où croyez-vous que je vais?

-Euh...bonne question où vous allez? Lui demanda quand même le scientifique.

-Voir Crawer pour savoir si l'Apollo est encore à portée, expliqua John.

-Ils doivent être à portée, le renseigna le Canadien alors qu'ils arrivèrent après quelques minutes d'escaliers, dans le bureau de Crawer. John frappa à la porte.

-C'est pour quoi? Fit-il toujours le nez dans son rapport.

-Euh...monsieur Crawer? Tenta l'Américain.

-Qu'y a-t-il?

-En fait...on a appris que Michael avait fait une base sur la planète où nous avait retenu prisonnier Ford. On devrait envoyer l'Apollo voir si les installations sont encore active.

-Il est encore à portée de communication vous avez de la chance. Il sera là demain dans la matinée si on le contacte maintenant.

-Bien merci! le remercia le colonel.

-Sheppard! L'interpela Jay.

-Oui?

-Vous avez l'ordre de détruire ces installations quoi qu'il arrive, suis-je clair? Lui prévient son supérieur.

-Très! Avec votre permission j'aimerai prendre un Jumper au cas où. Conclut-il.

-Accordé! Lui autorisa Nichol avant qu'ils ne partent se coucher. Demain risquerait d'être une nouvelle dure journée.

* * *

Il était 10h36 du matin, l'Apollo arrivait quasiment à destination, avec le Jumper à son bord, mais sur Atlantis, deux personnes furieuses arrivèrent dans le bureau de Crawer qui rédigeait quelque chose.

-Pourquoi avoir avoir ordonné la destruction de la base de Michael? Fulmina Beckett ayant ouvertement omis de frapper à la porte.

-Car ils représentent une menace, lui répondit-il froidement toujours son nez sur

-Mais les hybrides qu'il a créé nous serait utile pour le rétrovirus, ajouta Keller.

-Admettez que trouver un rétrovirus viable est voué à l'échec, fit-il platement.

-Nous n'abandonnerons pas, s'emporta l'Ecossais frappant son poing contre la table.

-Gardez votre calme Docteur, ce n'est pas la peine de vous énerver sur des décisions qui ont déjà été prises et sur lesquelles vous n'avez aucun pouvoir, lui envoya leur chef.

-Vous je vous retiens, le menaça Carson avant de partir avec Keller. Crawer reprit son écriture en soufflant à voix basse.

-Faudra que je le surveille celui-là...

* * *

Sur l'Apollo, on arrivait vers la planète, tous se tenait prêt ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre.

-Sortie d'hyperespace dans 3! 2! 1! Le vaisseau sortit de son mode de transport intergalactique laissant apparaître la planète verte en dessous d'eux.

-Rien sur les détecteurs? Demanda Ellis.

-Je détecte un vaisseau un peu derrière la planète.

-Wraith? Continua Sheppard.

-Affirmatif, lui répond-il.

-Par contre...je détecte une activité assez dense sur la planète, releva un certain Canadien.

-Le vaisseau ennemi vient d'allumer ses moteurs. Il se dirige vers nous, prévint le second.

-Préparez les armes, bouclier à puissance maximale.

-Colonel je pense qu'avec..., commença le chef militaire de la cité.

-Allez-y! Comprit son homologue.

-On y va! Vous aussi Rodney, s'exclama l'Américain.

-Quoi? Mais je...

-Discutez pas!

-Ils chargent leurs armes, impact dans 30 secondes. A portée de tirs dans 15,

-Ouvrez le feu dès que possible, Colonel Sheppard décollez dès que vous pouvez et détruisez ce croiseur, ordonna Ellis.

-*Bien colonel! Affirma Sheppard.

-Je détecte un objet en approche à grande vitesse.

-Qu'est ce que c'est?

-On dirait une bombe, lui révéla son second.

-Manoeuvres d'évitement vite, s'écria le chef de l'Apollo.

L'équipe de Sheppard arrivèrent rapidement au hangar, montèrent dans le Jumper et alors que les tirs retentissaient, une violente secousse retentit.

-Mckay c'était quoi?

-Une bombe apparemment. Les boucliers sont H.S, on doit sortir d'ici rapidement, expliqua le scientifique.

-Ouvrez la cloison, ordonna John.

-Ouverte. Le Jumper sortit de l'Apollo qui commençait à subir beaucoup de dommages. Tenez vous bien j'ouvre le feu sur le croiseur ennemi, les informa leur chef d'équipe. Le Jumper tira ses drones vers le croiseur ennemi et au bout de deux coups de rayons Asgards, le croiseur fut détruit. On reçoit un signal, c'est l'Apollo.

-*Bien joué colonel Sheppard.

-Comment est le vaisseau?

-*Nous avons subit des dommages sérieux. On a perdu hyperpropulsion et propulseurs, impossible de passer en hyperespace et les boucliers sont hors service, leur expliqua en profondeur le colonel.

-Dans combien de temps pourrons-nous repartir?

-*Pas avant plusieurs jours colonel. Je suis désolé.

-On est foutu..., sanglota déjà Rodney alors que Sheppard claqua des doigts dans le genre "J'ai une idée" façon Rodney.

-La porte des étoiles! S'ils ne l'ont pas bougé elle doit être au delà de la forêt, s'illumina le pilote du Jumper.

-*Mais il est hors de question de laisser cette base intacte colonel.

-Vous avez encore les armes non?

-*Oui.

-D'accord! Inutile de nous faire repérer si on peut l'éviter, conclut John. Ellis demanda à son second d'activer les armes et de viser la base alors que Sheppard fit entrer son Jumper dans l'atmosphère.

-C'est bon, la porte est accessible, là bas, montra le Canadien lorsque des tirs retentissent...

-C'était quoi?

-On essuie des tirs! Ils viennent de la base, les informa le colonel alors que les tirs commencèrent à pleuvoir depuis l'espace sur la base. Rodney vous activerez les coordonnées au moment où je vous le dirais.

-Ca y est j'ai la pression, stressa-t-il alors qu'une secousse retentit. Mais on est invisible ils peuvent pas nous voir!

-Michael a eu un Jumper prendant quelques mois il a pu comprendre comment les détecter, expliqua John. Transformez l'occulteur en bouclier, ordonna-t-il alors qu'une nouvelle secousse retentit à nouveau.

-Les boucliers ne vont pas tenir longtemps, s'alarma Teyla.

-Rodney maintenant! Ce dernier composa l'adresse de la cité sur le cadran, le vortex se forma et il activa le code d'identification.

-Bouclier baissé! Confirma le scientifique mais alors que le Jumper allait plonger dans l'horizon des évènements, un missile le percuta de plein fouet secouant tous les passagers. Le Jumper atterrit en catastrophe dans la salle de contrôle. C'est le pire atterrissage que j'ai vu de ma vie, ironisa le petit Canadien.

-Tout le monde va bien? S'inquiéta John.

-Oui! Confirma Teyla.

-C'est pas trop grave pour moi, termina le Satédien. Tous se tournèrent vers lui et vit qu'il saignait un peu à l'arcade sourcilière. La porte des étoiles se referma enfin.

-*Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Demanda Crawer.

-On a été percuté par un missile avant de passer la porte, lui expliqua l'Américain.

-*La mission est-elle un succès?

-L'Apollo ne pourra pas revenir sur Atlantis avant plusieurs jours, il tirait sur la base au moment où on a quitté la planète.

-*On vient de recevoir une transmission de l'Apollo par le subespace. La base est détruite.

Sheppard alla garer son Jumper, le posa, coupa les systèmes, ouvrit le SAS arrière et aperçut Beckett.

-Vous tombez bien, dit-il d'un ton grave.

-Qu'y a-t-il Carson? Fit le Canadien.

-C'est le Lieutenant Ford. Il a eu une crise plutôt forte il y a quelques minutes. Il est à l'agonie. Vous devriez lui dire vos adieux maintenant, les informa le médecin. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie et l'atteignirent. Ils virent un Ford affaibli, sur le lit. John s'avança le premier.

-Merci les informations, sourit-il un peu forcé et anxieux.

-Je savais qu'elles vous auraient été utile, lui répondit le jeune militaire. Vous savez...je suis content de vous avoir retrouvé même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit dans de meilleures circonstances.

-Je sais...

-Je voulais vous montrer la cité de nuit mais Crawer me l'a refusé, expliqua le colonel.

-Justement, il regarda aux alentours puis parla à voix basse, je l'ai surpris en train de taper sur l'ordinateur, il a du faire je-ne-sais-quoi mais il ne voulait pas que Beckett le sache. Faites attention à lui, il cache quelque chose de dangereux j'ai l'impression.

-La Terre vous manque?

-Beaucoup...j'ai hésité à revenir dans le passé, mais lorsque j'ai voulu le faire, l'adresse était incompatible. J'ai pensé que vous étiez mort. Mais nous aviez réussi par je-ne-sais quel moyen à faire voler la cité. J'avoue que j'aurais aimé voir ça...

-On a eu beaucoup de problèmes depuis notre dernière rencontre, sortit difficilement le chef militaire repensant au fait qu'il n'a pas pu sauver Elizabeth...

-A croire que les équipes SG ont le don de créer des problèmes, ricana-t-il provoquant un mince sourire sur chaque visage réuni autour de lui mais il toussa plusieurs fois.

-Ouais..., souffla l'Américain.

-Je sais ce que vous vous dites John...mais vous m'avez sauvé...quoi que vous en pensiez...me ramener ici...prouve que vous n'avez jamais abandonné...n'abandonnez jamais mes amis...jamais, termina-t-il difficilement avant de s'éteindre.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, l'équipe d'exploration principale avait passé le reste de la journée, à penser, à regretter mais ont réussi à trouver le sommeil quelques heures malgré ce qui venait de se passer la veille. Même si leur nuit a été agitée, le sommeil leur a fait du bien. Surtout pour l'un d'entre eux. Il s'était habillé et avait prit son petit déjeuner. Etait revenu dans ses quartiers régler quelques petites choses. Il pensait avoir une journée paisible. Mais lorsqu'il sortit de sa chambre et alla entamer un couloir lorsqu'il entendit une conversation.

-Oui Chuck? Fit la voix que notre militaire reconnut comme Crawer.

-Je voulais vous prévenir, nous sommes sans nouvelles du Docteur Kavanagh depuis 2 jours! Il vous avait suivi sur une des planètes alliés mais n'est pas revenu, l'informa Chuck. Sheppard allait partir lorsqu'il entendit la suite.

-Je lui ai demandé d'aller sur M7G-677, la planète des enfants, car ils avaient des problèmes avec leur générateur, et ayant besoin de Zelenka sur Atlantis j'ai envoyé Kavanagh histoire d'être débarrassé de ce type. Il a dû tellement s'amuser qu'il en a perdu la notion du temps. Ce sera tout car j'ai du travail, conclut-il avant de rentrer dans ses quartiers. Chuck s'approcha de John qui fit semblant de marcher.

-Oh bonjour Chuck! Le salua le militaire.

-Bonjour Colonel! Lui répondit-il.

-Vous allez où?

-Déjeuner!

-Je vous accompagne un bout de chemin. Lui fit le colonel lui souriant. Ils avancèrent un peu avant qu'il ne dise le pourquoi de sa présence. Où est parti Crawer pendant notre absence?

-Sur P6T-206 mais Kavanagh l'a suivi. On a pas de nouvelles de lui depuis.

-Bien que ça me dérange pas je vais aller sur M7G-677 voir si Kavanagh y est bien. N'en parlez pas à Crawer. Vous lui direz qu'on est parti voir les Athosiens. On part dans 30 minutes.

-Bien colonel! Vous êtes sûr?

-Oui. Je vais en informer mon équipe. Sheppard informa son équipe qu'ils vont aller sur la planète des enfants et...

-*Pitié colonel je veux pas y aller, brailla presque le Canadien à la radio.

-Mckay ne faites pas l'enfant vous irez on a pas le choix, lui répondit son colonel préféré (mais chut c'est un secret)

Donc comme je disais il en informa son équipe et partit vers ses quartiers lorsqu'il croisa Crawer.

-Bonjour monsieur!

-Colonel! Le salua-t-il sèchement.

Sheppard se dit que c'était le moment ou jamais de faire de l'infiltration et se dirigea vers les quartiers du chef d'Atlantis. Regardant aux alentours si personne ne le surprendrait et entra à l'intérieur. Il regarda la pièce et vit un ordinateur. Il l'alluma mais il fallait un code, après plusieurs tentatives il y arriva avec le code Atlantis. Il eut accès à beaucoup d'informations qui concernait la cité. C'était étrange tout concernait la cité, ses boucliers, ses drones, le moteur stellaire mais un détail lui fit tilt dans sa tête lorsqu'il entendit "Bonjour monsieur Crawer" pas loin d'ici. Il fallait cette information vitale et...ça y était...il l'avait...les informations sur les réglages du moteur intergalactique. Il en était presque persuadé mais Crawer arrivait il devait se cacher mais...

-Docteur Mckay? Fit Jay.

-Je dois vous parler!

Ouf Mckay l'interpelait et y en aurait pour quelques minutes. Il mit son oreille contre la porte, entendit qu'ils s'éloignaient et ouvrit la porte. Tendit légèrement la tête pour voir le couloir et la voie était libre. Il referma la porte...

-Colonel Sheppard? Fit un Crawer quelques peu surpris.

-Je voulais vous dire qu'on va voir les Athosiens.

-Bien. Allez-y, finit-il avant qu'ils ne se séparent.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, l'équipe SGA1 s'était retrouvée devant la porte des étoiles qu'ils finissent par traverser.

-Pourquoi on est là, geignit Rodney.

-Officiellement on vient en aide à ces jeunes gens et les débarrasser de l'infâme méchant Kavanagh mais on va seulement vérifier si Crawer a dit la vérité, expliqua le militaire. Ils arrivèrent dans le village. Ils furent vite accueilli par Keras.

-Bonjour mes amis, cela fait bien longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus, je dirais bien 3100 lunes, les salua ledit Keras et chef de village.

-Oui! On est venu récupérer un de nos hommes. Le Docteur Kavanagh, s'exprima gentiment Sheppard.

-Je suis désolé, vous devez faire erreur, il n'y a personne venant d'Atlantis ici, expliqua sans trop comprendre leur ami.

-Vous êtes sûr? Il est plutôt grand, à lunettes, avec une queue de cheval horrible, résuma assez bien leur...homme? Est-ce vraiment un homme d'ailleurs? Pardon je m'égare. N'approfondissons pas le sujet voulez-vous.

-Oui j'en suis sûr.

-Bien! Désolé de vous avoir importuné, fit John alors qu'ils rebroussèrent chemin.

-Où on va? Demanda Mckay.

-Sur P6T-206! Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent à la porte, composa l'adresse et allèrent sur la planète mais bien vite, ils découvrirent ce que l'un d'entre eux redoutait.

-Oh non..., souffla le Canadien.

-C'est horrible, fit l'Athosienne.

-C'est pas une grande perte, déclara platement Ronon qui fit l'unanimité dans leur cerveau, en effet, c'était bien le corps de Kavanagh qui avait été découvert, mort.

-Il a peut-être été tué par un animal, tenta d'expliquer la jeune mère. Sheppard prit son arme pour faire bouger un peu le corps mort lorsqu'un papier tomba d'une de ses poches.

-C'est quoi?

-Un papier, fit froidement le Satédien. Sheppard lut les inscriptions inscrite sur le papier..._je sais tout, monsieur Crawer_...alors il avait bien déduit. Il fallait réagir vite. Avant qu'une nouvelle catastrophe se produise.

-Allez au village voir s'ils ont vu des choses ou non je vais discuter avec quelqu'un, s'empressa Sheppard en se séparant d'eux.

-Attendez John, tenta le scientifique.

-Ne discutez pas Mckay! Je reviens dans 15 minutes, les informa-t-il. Son équipe partit vers le village. Lui, resta là, devant la porte. Il avait bien fait d'aller faire un petit tour par l'armurerie avant de partir. Il encoda l'adresse de M7G-677 puis encoda à nouveau la porte mais pour Atlantis et utilisa sa radio.

-Chuck ici Sheppard répondez! S'exclama l'Américain.

-*Ici Chuck! Je vous écoute, répondit à l'autre bout celui qui était en charge de la porte.

-Crawer est-il avec vous?

-*Oui pourquoi? Intervint-il en personne.

-Les Athosiens voudraient vous rencontrer, apparemment ils ont envie de voir qui a succédé à Woolsey.

-*Je suis désolé colonel je ne...

-Ils insistent monsieur! Sauf votre respect, il serait préférable que vous veniez, les Athosiens sont des personnes influentes et qui sont de fins négociateurs, il est utile de les avoir de son côté, tenta de le convaincre le chef militaire. Jay soupira.

-*Bon...d'accord j'arrive.

-Chuck! Vous recomposerez mon adresse dès que la porte se fermera.

-*Bien colonel!

La porte se ferma, Crawer descendit les marches alors que Chuck encodait l'adresse de M7G-677. Crawer la traversa.

-Où est le reste de l'équipe? Le questionna son supérieur.

-Sur la nouvelle Athos. Nouveaux protocoles de sécurité des Athosiens. Il encoda l'adresse qu'il savait idéale. Le vortex se forma. Après vous, fit-il. Crawer traversa la porte suivi par Sheppard. Ils arrivèrent sur une planète désertique. Crawer était dos à lui. Sheppard se dirigea vers le DHD et ouvrit sa poche.

-Les Athosiens vivent ici? S'étonna Nichol.

-A vrai dire...non, Crawer se retourna et vit Sheppard le viser avec son pistolet déposant du C4 sur le DHD.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites? Commença à stresser le chef de la cité.

-Mon équipe et moi sommes allés sur M7G-677! Kavanagh y était bien, mais mort! Keras a dit qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé sur une de nos planètes alliés, lui expliqua le militaire.

-Vous pensez que je l'ai tué c'est absurde je n'a...

-Je n'ai pas fini, continua-t-il haussant légèrement la voix pour se faire entendre tout en déposant la dernière charge de C4. J'ai découvert que vous faisiez des interrogatoires plutôt musclé à Todd. Ces interrogatoires ne concernaient pas les Wraith mais Atlantis. J'ai découvert également dans l'ordinateur situé dans votre chambre, des informations concernant les boucliers d'Atlantis, ses armes, ses systèmes, ses plans et le plus étonnant, des informations sur les réglages pour passer du mode stellaire au mode intergalactique bizarrement juste après qu'on ait appris que l'Alliance Luxienne allait nous attaquer, résuma bien ce qu'il avait appris en composant l'adresse de M7G-677.

-Vous ne pensez pas que...

-Si! Kavanagh a découvert la vérité et il a tenté de vous arrêter mais il n'était pas assez intelligent et vous l'avez éliminé. Il a laissé un mot au cas où il mourrait. Je dois dire que pour une fois il a été utile. C'est ça qui m'a convaincu que vous étiez un membre de l'Alliance Luxienne.

-Vous êtes intelligent colonel, très intelligent, ricana Crawer ce qui témoigna d'une fin quasiment imminente pour l'un des d'eux. Mais vous avez tort sur une chose, enfin, pas tout à fait tort mais pas tout à fait raison non plus. La Confrérie, s'est divisée, et l'une de ces parties, a rejoint l'Alliance Luxienne, elle a rapidement assouvi sa domination contre les autres qui n'ont eu d'autres choix que de coopérer, ils ont bénéficié des informations récoltés par la Confrérie sur la Terre, ses vaisseaux, le projet Icare...et Atlantis. Nous sommes devenu une grande menace pour la Terre mais comme toujours ils attendent que l'ennemi vienne à eux.

-On verra ça mais je suis sur le point de régler un de nos problèmes. Je vais réussir là où Kavanagh a échoué avant moi, Sheppard mit son arme bien en ligne de mire mais Crawer dégaina son arme lorsqu'un coup de feu retentit. Sheppard venait de tirer dans sa main, son arme tombant au sol. C'est fini Crawer, la partie est terminée.

-Pas encore colonel! L'Alliance Luxienne arrive! Ce n'est qu'une question d'heures avant qu'ils ne débarquent sur Atlantis et vous ne pourrez rien faire pour les en empêcher. Sheppard régla sur 15 secondes le C4 avant de l'activer. Il visa la poitrine de Crawer et tira dedans avant d'atteindre la porte, de regarder le corps inerte de l'ex chef de la cité Lantienne et de passer la porte. Une infime partie de l'explosion parvint à passer la porte, signe que le DHD avait bel et bien été détruit.

* * *

A suivre!

* * *

* Episode 18: Mckay détecte des radiations et il dit "J'ai comme une petite..." Ford le taquina en disant "Une petite quoi? Hein Mckay une petite quoi?"

Eh bien quel chapitre! Très long, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire! La suite arrivera dans quelques jours mais j'espère que vous aurez apprécié cette 1ère partie. Merci à vous et à très bientôt pour la suite.

pf59


	7. CH7 Perdus partie 2

_**Retour dans Pégase**_

* * *

Titre: Retour dans Pégase

Auteur: ben pf59 alias...moi

Rating: T

Pairing: rien

Genre: Aventure/Suspense/Humour (évidemment hein) et du draaaaaame.

Disclaimer: C'est bientôt noël réservez-les!

Résumé: Atlantis est revenu dans Pégase mais lorsque Woolsey cède sa place à un nouveau chef, ils sont loin de se douter de ce qui va arriver.

Réponse aux reviews:  
_**Lunastrelle**_: Tes inquiétudes sur l'Alliance Luxienne n'ont pas fini d'être alimenté. Bonne lecture.

_**CharlotteOfraises**_: Merci de tes précisions. Ford avait son rôle à jouer dans l'histoire. Voilà. Bonne lecture chérie.

Note: Avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic. La fin s'annonce explosive avec je vous annonce déjà un clash entre deux personnes...lesquelles? Ah ben faudra lire le dernier chapitre ça serait pas marrant sinon. Allez bonne lecture vous tous!

* * *

Précédemment: "On a découvert un vaisseau Ancien, c'est l'Asteria."

...

"La pire hypothèse serait qu'il soit aux mains de l'Alliance Luxienne"

...

"Michael avait fait une base sur une planète. On devrait envoyer l'Apollo voir si les installations sont encore active."

...

"L'Apollo ne pourra pas revenir sur Atlantis avant plusieurs jours.  
-La base est détruite."

...

"N'abandonnez jamais mes amis...jamais, termina-t-il difficilement avant de s'éteindre."

...

"C'est pas une grande perte, déclara platement Ronon qui fit l'unanimité dans leur cerveau, en effet, c'était bien le corps de Kavanagh qui avait été découvert, mort."

...

"Les Athosiens voudraient vous rencontrer, apparemment ils ont envie de voir qui a succédé à Woolsey"

...

"Kavanagh a découvert la vérité et il a tenté de vous arrêter mais il n'était pas assez intelligent et vous l'avez éliminé. Il a laissé un mot au cas où il mourrait. Je dois dire que pour une fois il a été utile. C'est ça qui m'a convaincu que vous étiez un membre de l'Alliance Luxienne."

...

"L'Alliance Luxienne arrive! Ce n'est qu'une question d'heures avant qu'ils ne débarquent sur Atlantis et vous ne pourrez rien faire pour les en empêcher. Sheppard régla sur 15 secondes le C4 avant de l'activer. Il visa la poitrine de Crawer et tira dedans avant d'atteindre la porte, de regarder le corps inerte de l'ex chef de la cité Lantienne et de passer la porte. Une infime partie de l'explosion parvint à passer la porte, signe que le DHD avait bel et bien été détruit."

...et maintenant...la suite...

* * *

_**_Retour dans Pégase ch7:**_  
_**"Perdus 2ème partie"_**_

* * *

La porte des étoiles se referma derrière lui. Il respira quelques secondes puis prit sa radio et s'exprima:

-Mckay! Teyla! Ronon! Revenez à la porte des étoiles s'il vous plaît. C'est urgent, les appela-t-il.

-*On arrive, lui répondit la jeune Athosienne. Ils se mirent en route vers la porte des étoiles, saluant les villageois, Mckay ayant retrouvé deux amis d'enfance (vous savez les deux qu'il a du mal à garder) et un qui lui demandait quand est-ce que Zelenka allait revenir. Enfin bref, ils arrivèrent donc à la porte des étoiles 15 minutes après en avoir reçu l'ordre. Ils virent Sheppard.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Lança le Satédien.

-Vous avez l'air grave, remarqua l'Athosienne.

-Je...Crawer a été tué, déclara-t-il de but en blanc provoquant la surprise de tous.

-Quoi? Mais comment..., tenta de dire Mckay.

-Je l'ai tué. C'était un membre de l'Alliance Luxienne...ou du moins d'après ce que j'ai compris, d'une faction de la Confrérie qui aurait rejoint l'Alliance et qui aurait prit le pouvoir sur les autres. Le laisser sur Atlantis aurait été très dangereux.

-Je comprends, intervint la jeune femme.

-A-t-il dit quelque chose avant de..., lui demanda le scientifique.

-L'Alliance Luxienne devrait arriver dans quelques heures, révéla-t-il.

-On doit prévenir Atlantis, s'empressa Rodney.

-C'est ce qu'on va faire mais on doit tous donner la même version. On a été attaqué par des Genii, on les a fait rebrousser chemin jusqu'à la porte mais Crawer a été tué on a rien pu faire. Tout le monde accepta cette version. Il encoda l'adresse de la cité et le vortex se forma. Ils retournèrent enfin chez eux et le petit scientifique à l'égo démesuré se précipita vers les ordinateurs afin d'activer les détecteurs longues portés.

-Où est Crawer? Demanda Chuck.

-Il est...mort, des Genii sont arrivés, on a tenté de les faire repartir, avec succès, mais Crawer a été touché, expliqua l'Américain. Toute la salle s'était tût, certains avaient un peu de soulagement, d'autre de la crainte et d'autre, encore plus étrange, étaient triste.

-Oh non, intervint le Canadien.

-Quoi? Fit Sheppard venant à ses côtés. Son ami scientifique lui montra sur l'écran sa découverte.

-Ce sont bien eux? S'inquiéta l'ex runner.

-Oui! Trois vaisseaux! Dont un Ancien!

-Ca veut dire qu'ils ont un porteur de gêne à bord, pensa intelligemment John. Dans combien de temps seront-ils là?

-Dans 2 jours! S'apeura Rodney.

-Colonel, le Dédale sort de l'hyperespace, s'exclama Chuck. Il se mets en orbite géosynchronisé autour de la planète. Ils nous contactent.

-*Atlantis ici le Colonel Caldwell répondez je vous prie, les appela-t-il. Sheppard appuya sur le communicateur pour lui répondre.

-Ici le Colonel Sheppard, je vous écoute!

-*Où est monsieur Crawer? Fit Steven un peu surpris.

-Il n'est pas ici, déclara John d'un ton un peu plus froid qu'il n'aurait dû.

-*Nous avons une personne qui doit vous être téléporté, prévient le commandant du Dédale.

-Allez-y! Une lueur blanche apparut en face d'eux, la lumière laissant place à Richard Woolsey et sa valise. Il s'avança vers SGA1.

-Bonjour colonel! Docteur Mckay! Teyla! Ronon! Et mon ami Chett! Les salua-t-il chacun leur tour.

-C'est Chuck monsieur, râla ledit Chuck.

-Vous direz bonjour à Chett pour moi dans ce cas, lui sourit RW. Colonel Sheppard puis-je vous voir en privé?

-Allons dans votre bureau, lui répondit John se dirigeant vers ledit bureau. Richard prit la parole.

-Crawer est un membre de l'Alliance Luxienne, dévoila-t-il de but en blanc.

-Je sais, dit l'Américain en croisant les bras.

-Vous le savez? Comment?

-Il a tué Kavanagh, dévoila le chef militaire.

-Et où est-il? S'inquiète encore plus Woolsey.

-Mort!

-Comment ça mort?

-Il a été tué par des Genii alors qu'on était sur une planète, révéla-t-il.

-Qu'avez-vous appris d'autre?

-Il faisait partie de l'Alliance Luxienne qui se dirige actuellement vers nous. Ils ont trois vaisseaux. Deux mères Goa'uld et un Ancien. Ils seront là dans 2 jours.

-Alors je suis arrivé au bon moment, sourit légèrement l'homme aux lunettes. Ils quittèrent le bureau. Euh...vous, dit-il s'adressant à Chuck, vous pourriez activer l'interphone je vous prie?

-Oui monsieur.

-A toute l'expédition Atlantis, j'ai le regret de vous informer que monsieur Crawer est décédé. A compté de cet instant, moi, Richard Woolsey, je reprends temporairement le commandement de cette expédition avec l'accord du chef militaire.

-Monsieur! L'Apollo est toujours sur la planète où on a détruit la base de Michael. Le Dédale pourrait les aider.

-Dédale ici Woolsey! Vous pouvez aller aider l'Apollo à ces coordonnées? S'exprima le chef en faisant signe à Mckay de les leur fournir. Cependant trois vaisseaux se rapprochent d'Atlantis et seront là dans moins de 2 jours. Il faut que vous soyez revenu avant.

-*On y va de suite! Lui répondit Caldwell.

-Bon c'est pas tout j'ai faim, intervint le Canadien. Tout le monde partit se reposer sauf Sheppard qui rattrapa son supérieur.

-Monsieur Woolsey!

-Oui colonel?

-Euh...voilà...en fait, Todd est toujours enfermé ici et il risque de ne pas survivre s'il...

-S'il a une planète où aller c'est d'accord.

-Merci monsieur. C'est bien de vous revoir quand même, sourit le militaire. Woolsey se dit que finalement il n'était pas un si mauvais dirigeant que ça.

* * *

Sheppard arriva rapidement dans la salle où son ami Wraith est retenu prisonnier.

-Sheppard..., le salua faiblement le commandant.

-Ca va mon vieux?

-A mon âge je suis encore bien conservé non? Plaisanta difficilement le Wraith ce qui fit tout de même sourire son humain préféré.

-Vous êtes libre allez sortez. Le garde le regarda bizarrement. Ordre de Woolsey!

-J'ai entendu dire que votre ancien chef était mort?

-Il était au service de l'Alliance Luxienne..., devant le manque de compréhension logique du Wraith il ajouta, ce sont des méchants, dit-il alors que la cellule s'ouvrit. Todd sortit calmement, John lui retirant ses chaînes, il était déjà un peu plus libre.

-Ah! Je comprends! J'aurais bien voulu le tuer moi-même, osa sortir Todd alors qu'ils déambulèrent dans les couloirs.

-Par contre ils ont envoyé trois vaisseaux vers nous, dont un vaisseau Ancien, dévoila le militaire.

-Après ce que vous avez fait au sein de la faction ennemie il y a quelques jours et ma...longue disparition, j'ai espoir de vous ramener deux vaisseaux ruches.

-Nos ennemis seront là dans un peu moins de 2 jours.

-J'ai laissé une partie de ma flotte proche d'ici car je savais qu'en cas de besoin, vous étiez à la porte d'à côté mais...

-Evidemment il y a un mais, sourit amèrement John. Que voulez-vous? Demanda-t-il à son humain avant qu'ils n'arrivent en salle de contrôle.

-J'aurais besoin de Teyla dans sa forme de reine. Elle seule peut convaincre ma flotte de vous aider.

-J'aime pas dire ça mais avant vous devez reprendre des forces. Vous connaissez une planète pour...

-Oui, ne vous en faites pas John Sheppard, je reviendrai dans quelques minutes, fit le commandant souriant tout en encodant la porte des étoiles. Le vortex se forma.

-Bon appétit, osa sortir l'Américain alors que son Wraith descendit les marches. Il se retourna une dernière fois regardant son humain adoré et franchit la porte.

-Teyla c'est John! J'aimerai vous parler! Fit Sheppard à sa radio mais elle arriva dans la salle de contrôle.

-Me voilà, sourit-elle.

-Parfait! Euh...Todd pense rallier des vaisseaux pour nous aider mais il a besoin de vous en tant que reine.

-Je vois...

-Bien!

-Colonel Sheppard? Intervint leur chef.

-Monsieur Woolsey! Todd pense ramener des vaisseaux ruches pour nous aider mais il a besoin de Teyla en forme reine Wraith.

-Bien! Je vais prévenir le Docteur Keller et dès qu'il sera revenu vous irez, accepta le dégarni.

* * *

Quatre heures plus tard, après une tentative de contact, Todd n'avait pas répondu. Mais une voix s'écriant un peu trop fort fit presque sursauter Woolsey.

-Il se passe quelque chose, s'écria Rodney.

-De quoi?

-Leur vaisseau Ancien a continué mais les deux sont sortis de l'hyperespace, expliqua le scientifique.

-Comment ça se fait? L'interrogea RW.

-J'en ai aucune idée. Mais je me demande pourquoi leur troisième vaisseau a continué. Tiens ils sont repassé en hyperespace.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe? Demanda l'Américain.

-Si encore je le savais..., fit-il.

* * *

Le temps s'écoulait...et Todd ne revenait pas...le premier vaisseau ennemi devaient arriver dans 3 heures et les autres dans un peu plus de 3 heures et toujours aucune nouvelle...ils ont tenté de le contacter...en vain. Et aucun signe du Dédale et de l'Apollo sur les radars. Ils activaient la porte de Todd une nouvelle fois lorsqu'un vortex entrant les devança.

-Activation non-programmée, s'écria Chuck.

-C'est Todd monsieur, ajouta Banks.

-Baissez le bouclier, ordonna Woolsey alors que Sheppard descendit les escaliers à grande vitesse. Todd passa la porte.

-Enfin! On a essayé de vous contacter, râla John.

-Désolé il fallait que je prévienne les miens de l'arrivée de notre reine mais ils ont voulu me faire passer des tests voilà la raison de ce retard. Si vous êtes toujours d'accord...

-Allez-y. Todd se dirigea avec sa garde, vers l'infirmerie.

-On devrait trouver des solutions monsieur, si jamais le Dédale et l'Apollo n'arrivent pas à temps on devra se battre seul.

-Sauf si on s'en va..., pensa Woolsey.

-Oui mais on a pas de planète apte d'après Mckay.

-Donc il faut envisager d'autres solutions...

-Encore en train de parler de moi? Intervint de nulle part le Canadien.

-Non on disait qu'il fallait trouver des solutions.

-Et j'en ai une! Enfin une hypothèse rien de plus, fit-il.

-Dites toujours, accepta RW.

-On sait que les vaisseaux mères n'ont qu'un moteur interstellaire capable de voyager entre les systèmes mais pas entre les galaxies, commença à expliquer le scientifique.

-Comme les Wraith, le coupa John.

-Exactement, en un peu plus efficace quand même. Donc les modifications apportées ont apparemment été une réussite mais au détriment d'une chose, voulu en venir le Canadien.

-L'énergie? Comprit l'Américain.

-Oui! Gagné! On sait qu'il faut plus d'énergie pour faire tenir le moteur intergalactique du Dédale. Donc si leurs besoins en énergie sont les même, ils peuvent arriver ici mais...

-Mais la puissance des autres systèmes seraient limité, s'éclaircit encore plus le militaire.

-C'est ça l'hypothèse mais...

-Mais il y a le vaisseau Ancien, s'immisça Richard.

-C'est le plus dangereux, ajouta Mckay.

-Mais avons-nous une planète où aller? Continua le chef.

-Vous voulez rechanger de planète?

-Oui!

-Je n'en ai pas trouvé une à part entière mais..., tenta d'expliquer le scientifique.

-Laquelle? Rodney tapota sur un ordinateur qui montra les coordonnées.

-Celle-ci! Trois continents, beaucoup d'eau. Des forêts. Climat similaire à celui de la Terre mais il y a un inconvénient, les prévient-il.

-Qui est?

-Il y a des tempêtes électromagnétiques.

-C'est un sacré inconvénient.

-Attendez! S'illumina John. Il y a toujours celle qu'on avait prévu d'aller avant qu'Elizabeth ne se fasse capturer.

-Bien vu! Je vous félicite! Ruinez mon boulot je vous dirais rien, plaisanta le scientifique tapotant sur le clavier. Oui elle est parfaite pour nous.

-A combien d'ici? Demanda Woolsey.

-A puissance raisonnable et en consommant le juste nécessaire le voyage durerait...7 heures.

-Quand pouvons-nous décoller? Continua l'homme aux lunettes.

-Le temps de faire tous les calculs de puissance, de trajectoire et j'en passe...un peu plus de deux heures.

-Ce qui nous laisserai une demi-heure de marge, fit un John quelque peu sceptique quand même.

-C'est ça ou rien, déclara-t-il.

* * *

Un peu plus de deux heures plus tard...

Sheppard et Ronon arrivèrent dans le labo de Rodney...qui s'engueulait une nouvelle fois avec son ami Tchèque.

-Mais ça nous exploserait le moteur et j'ai pas envie de faire Astéroïdes une deuxième fois, râla le Canadien.

-Tant pis! De toute façon vous n'écoutez jamais les autres, je me demande pourquoi je travaille avec vous, fulmina le petit Radek.

-Parce que vous m'aimez bien, révéla le chef scientifique.

-Ca avance les enfants? Intervint John.

-Avec lui? J'y arrive quand même, avoua-t-il provoquant une légère surprise de tous. On est quasiment prêt.

-Quasiment? Rodney on a un peu moins d'une demi-heure pour dégager de là.

-Vous pouvez aller au siège et allumer le moteur, déclara Mckay. John fonça au siège. Il s'assied mais lorsqu'il se posa sur le siège, dans la salle de contrôle, on s'activait...enfin...au moins la porte.

-Activation non programmée de la porte des étoiles, un vortex se forma et une explosion secoua toute la cité. Le bouclier de la porte fut rapidement déployé.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était?

-*On a un gros problème!

-Dites, fit RW.

-*Le moteur stellaire est HS! Impossible de partir d'ici, on a perdu également les détecteurs.

-Ils avaient prévu leur coup, ragea Woolsey.

-*Evidemment il reste moins de 38 minutes...

-*Voilà! Double problème! Intervint John.

-L'aide de Todd n'est donc plus nécessaire, déclara le dégarni.

-*Je va les prévenir, fit le colonel qui se dirigea donc vers l'infirmerie, y entrant, découvrant Todd et Keller travailler sur Teyla. Vous pouvez arrêter.

-Pourquoi? Se demanda Jennifer.

-On ne pars plus et la porte des étoiles est activée et le sera sans doute jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'ennemi.

-Mais nous ne pouvons stopper le processus. Il doit être accompli et attendre quelques heures avant de pouvoir refaire le chemin inverse, révéla Todd.

-Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit?

-Car je ne pensais pas qu'on serait obligé d'arrêter avant. Nous devons terminer, conclut-il laissant Sheppard sortir et trouva Ronon. Ils se mirent en route vers la salle de contrôle qui s'agitait.

-Je ne peux pas l'éteindre, s'énerva le Canadien lorsque le bouclier se déstabilisa avant de s'éteindre comme toutes les consoles de la cité.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe? Demanda RW.

-La cité se met sous tension. Ca ne présage rien de bon, fit le scientifique alors que les militaires se positionnaient devant la porte mais des coups de feu se firent entendre et des personnes traversèrent le vortex. Mckay se précipita vers le haut-parleur. L'Alliance Luxienne débarque! S'écria-t-il dans l'interphone avant que les tirs ne les frôlèrent les forçant à quitter la salle. L'Alliance Luxienne prenait rapidement le contrôle de la salle de contrôle rallumant la cité et neutralisant quelques personnes. Woolsey tenta de s'échapper par un téléporteur, priant pour qu'il remarche, il tourna à gauche et arriva à 5 mètres de la porte de la délivrance lorsqu'il se fit tirer dessus par un rayon paralysant. Mckay quand à lui avait réussi à s'échapper mais derrière lui il entendit des portes se fermer et dû sauter pour éviter de se faire écraser.

-Radek c'est vous ça j'espère? J'ai failli me faire écraser par une porte.

-*Désolé! Oui c'est moi! Affirma le Tchèque.

-Vous êtes dans mon labo?

-*Oui!

-Sheppard! Dites à tout le personnel militaire et civil de rejoindre mon labo, s'exclama le Canadien alors qu'à l'infirmerie, une femme sortait, totalement transformée...en reine Wraith. Sheppard et Ronon, quand à eux, continuait d'informer tout le monde de se réfugier dans le labo de Mckay. Cherchèrent un peu partout mais au détour d'un couloir, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise...

-Colonel Sheppard, je crains que l'envie de me voir mort vous ai aveuglé, déclara froidement Crawer.

* * *

A suivre!

* * *

Le dernier chapitre et pas de moindre vous attends. Quel sera le dénouement? Quel contrôle de la cité possèdent l'Alliance Luxienne? Que va-t-il arriver à Sheppard et Ronon? Comment Crawer a-t-il fait pour s'en sortir? Que peut faire Teyla? Vous saurez tout dans le dernier chapitre. Bonne journée à tous.

pf59.


	8. CH8 Perdus partie 3

_**Retour dans Pégase**_

* * *

Titre: Retour dans Pégase

Auteur: ben pf59 alias...moi

Rating: T

Pairing: rien

Genre: Aventure/Suspense/Humour (évidemment hein) et du draaaaaame.

Disclaimer: C'est bientôt noël réservez-les!

Résumé: Atlantis est revenu dans Pégase mais lorsque Woolsey cède sa place à un nouveau chef, ils sont loin de se douter de ce qui va arriver.

Réponse aux reviews:  
_**Lunastrelle**_: Le dénouement approche, avec quelques surprises...bonne lecture.

_**aucun ()**_: Ben Crawer aurait très bien pu mourir...mais non j'ai pas voulu ^^. Tu vas voir que ton Crawer chéri est...différent...un mélange de...Kolya et d'Oberoth peut-être... Tu as sans doute raison pour les... "facilités" mais si je faisais trop complexe les plus jeunes ne comprendraient peut-être pas. Et puis entre nous, certains épisodes ont bénéficié aussi de "facilités scénaristiques" XD, voire des choses qu'on a plus jamais revu...comme le rayon bleu de l'épisode 18 par exemple...on l'a plus jamais revu. Sur ce bonne lecture.

_**CharlotteOfraises**_: Et non désolé s'il est encore vivant ^^. Bonne lecture.

Note: Dernier chapitre! Le dénouement vous attends! Ce fut un plaisir de travailler à nouveau sur une fic! Et de l'avoir terminé surtout! Bonne lecture vous tous!

* * *

Précédemment: "On a découvert un vaisseau Ancien, c'est l'Asteria."

...

"La pire hypothèse serait qu'il soit aux mains de l'Alliance Luxienne"

...

"Michael avait fait une base sur une planète. On devrait envoyer l'Apollo voir si les installations sont encore active."

...

"L'Apollo ne pourra pas revenir sur Atlantis avant plusieurs jours.  
-La base est détruite."

...

"C'est pas une grande perte, déclara platement Ronon qui fit l'unanimité dans leur cerveau, en effet, c'était bien le corps de Kavanagh qui avait été découvert, mort."

...

"Les Athosiens voudraient vous rencontrer, apparemment ils ont envie de voir qui a succédé à Woolsey"

...

"Sheppard régla sur 15 secondes le C4 avant de l'activer. Il visa la poitrine de Crawer et tira dedans avant d'atteindre la porte, de regarder le corps inerte de l'ex chef de la cité Lantienne et de passer la porte. Une infime partie de l'explosion parvint à passer la porte, signe que le DHD avait bel et bien été détruit."

...

"Leur vaisseau Ancien a continué mais les deux sont sortis de l'hyperespace"

...

"Vous pouvez aller au siège et allumer le moteur, déclara Mckay. John fonça au siège. Il s'assied mais lorsqu'il se posa sur le siège, dans la salle de contrôle, on s'activait...enfin...au moins la porte.  
-Activation non programmée de la porte des étoiles, un vortex se forma et une explosion secoua toute la cité. Le bouclier de la porte fut rapidement déployé.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'était?  
-*On a un gros problème! Le moteur stellaire est HS! Impossible de partir d'ici, on a perdu également les détecteurs.

...

"Nous ne pouvons stopper le processus. Il doit être accompli et attendre quelques heures avant de pouvoir refaire le chemin inverse."

...

"Le bouclier de la porte se déstabilisa avant de s'éteindre comme toutes les consoles de la cité."

...

"La cité se met sous tension. Ca ne présage rien de bon, fit le scientifique alors que les militaires se positionnaient devant la porte mais des coups de feu se firent entendre et des personnes traversèrent le vortex. Mckay se précipita vers le haut-parleur. L'Alliance Luxienne débarque! S'écria-t-il dans l'interphone avant que les tirs ne les frôlèrent les forçant à quitter la salle. L'Alliance Luxienne prenait rapidement les commandes de la salle de contrôle rallumant la cité et neutralisant quelques personnes. Woolsey tenta de s'échapper par un téléporteur, priant pour qu'il remarche, il tourna à gauche et arriva à 5 mètres de la porte de la délivrance lorsqu'il se fit tirer dessus par un rayon paralysant. Mckay quand à lui avait réussi à s'échapper mais derrière lui il entendit des portes se fermer et dû sauter pour éviter de se faire écraser.  
-Radek c'est vous ça j'espère? J'ai failli me faire écraser par une porte.  
-*Oui c'est moi! Affirma le Tchèque."

...

"A l'infirmerie, une femme sortait, totalement transformée...en reine Wraith. Sheppard et Ronon, quand à eux, continuait d'informer tout le monde de se réfugier dans le labo de Mckay. Cherchèrent un peu partout mais au détour d'un couloir, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise...  
-Colonel Sheppard, je crains que l'envie de me voir mort vous ai aveuglé, déclara froidement Crawer."

...et maintenant...la suite...

* * *

_**_Retour dans Pégase ch8:**_  
_**"Perdus dernière partie"_**_

* * *

-Crawer, cracha John.

-Vous pensiez vous être débarrassé de moi pas vrai colonel? Mais voyez-vous, nous ne prenons aucun risque. J'avais un localisateur qui ne s'activait que pour le...cas où. Deux de nos vaisseaux se sont arrêtés, activant la porte et me trouvant quasiment mort. Ils ont pu réactiver la porte grâce à un gadget dont raffolait Ba'al, je ne sais pu lequel des Ba'al d'ailleurs. Ils m'ont guéri et me voici. Avec tout ce que je leur transmettais, nous avons pu réussir ce coup de maître et pénétrer dans la cité. Mais il est temps de finir là où les Wraith ont échoué, fit-il avant de lever son arme. Sheppard et Ronon ouvrirent le feu sur l'ennemi et s'enfuirent à travers les couloirs de la cité jusqu'à ce qu'une porte se referme juste derrière eux et devant eux. Sheppard se retourna lentement...personne. Ils prirent une autre direction pour rejoindre Mckay.

* * *

Mckay était arrivé depuis quelques minutes dans son labo, il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde et ça continuait d'arriver lorsque Lorne arriva.

-Woolsey était avec vous où il est? Demanda un peu fort le Major.

-J'en sais rien! JOHN! cria Rodney.

-Il n'est pas encore arrivé! De même que Woolsey, Ronon, Chuck et Beckett mais ils peuvent arriver.

-Je me souviens que Carson voulait voir Woolsey...

-Merci. Si vous pouviez dire à tout le monde de faire moins de bruit. Ya de quoi avoir une grosse migraine.

-D'accord. Le Canadien trouva enfin son copain.

-Radek alors? On a accès à quoi?

-Dites plutôt à quoi on a pas accès! On a ni accès au siège ni à la salle de l'E2PZ! L'ennemi a également la salle de contrôle et l'armurerie. Nous on a...la salle des Jumper, lui expliqua le Tchèque.

-Mais il y a pire!

-Comment vous savez qu'il y a un mais il y a pire? S'étonna le scientifique.

-Votre regard!

-Ils ont réussi à réparer les détecteurs internes. Heureusement j'ai réussi à leur bloquer l'accès général.

* * *

Woolsey se réveillait...il avait mal à la tête. Il se leva.

-Enfin réveillé, fit une voix. Il se tourna vers sa droite pour voir Carson, attaché. Tout comme Chuck, et Danthes. Il vit surtout le Luxien pas très amical venir.

-Vous! Vous êtes leur chef! Comment vous appelez-vous?

-Euh...Richard Woolsey!

-Et eux? Dit-il faisant un signe montrant les autres prisonniers.

-Le Docteur Beckett! Docteur Danthes! Et Chett!

-Chett? Vous n'êtes pas répertorié qui êtes-vous?

-Par pitié tuez-le, fit ledit Chuck en pointant Woolsey. Il m'appelle toujours Chett! Je suis Chuck! Il n'y a jamais eu de Chett!

-Bien tenté..., il frappa le pauvre petit bonhomme qui n'avait pas mérité. Il se leva et voulu frapper Woolsey mais un Luxien l'en empêcha.

-Lâchez-moi! Je veux juste qu'il comprenne que Chett n'existe pas!

-Il a raison, intervint Carson. Il s'appelle vraiment Chuck. Vous pouvez vérifier.

-Bien! Je vous crois! Il tourna sa tête vers RW. Et vous! Ne l'appelez plus jamais Chett! Ca aurait pu lui coûter la vie.

-Ke'tan! Intervint un homme.

-Quoi?

-On a repéré trois vaisseaux Terriens en approche, lui fit-il à son oreille mais qui a bien été entendu par les prisonniers.

-Dans combien de temps seront-ils ici?

-Dans une heure!

* * *

Sheppard et Ronon avaient réussi à trouver Teyla. Ils se dirigeaient vers leur groupe alors que Mckay pensait régler un problème de taille.

-J'ai une idée, s'illumina le gentil Mckay.

-Laquelle? Se précipita Zelenka.

-On doit régler le problème des détecteurs internes et pour ça..., commença Rodney.

-On doit couper l'E2PZ, finit Radek. Mais les détecteurs nous feront repérer, on y a accès aussi mais bon ça change rien.

-Sauf si un non-humain y va!

-Colonel Sheppard ici Mckay! Vous êtes combien?

-*Trois pourquoi?

-C'est bien ce que je pensais! Teyla est avec vous?

-*Oui je suis là Rodney, intervint-elle.

-Etes-vous totalement Wraith?

-*Oui!

-J'ai besoin que vous vous concentriez pour ne pas vous faire détecter, pouvez-vous le faire?

-*Je vais essayer.

-*Je comprends votre plan Rodney mais où on doit aller?

-Il faut que vous récupériez l'E2PZ. Vous et Ronon passerez par l'issue que Teyla ne prendra pas ainsi les Luxiens penseront que vous arrivez de ce côté alors que Teyla sera en avance.

-C'est bon Rodney je n'en détecte plus que 2, s'exprima Radek.

-Parfait Teyla! A vous de jouer maintenant.

-*Ca veut donc dire que les Luxiens ont le contrôle de la cité, comprit John.

-Oui mais ils n'ont pas accès à tout et avec mon plan on récupèrera un avantage tactique mais il y a toujours le problème des 4 possible otages, expliqua le Canadien.

-*Qui est retenu? S'empressa le Satédien.

-Woolsey! Danthes! Chuck et Carson!

-*D'accord! Le mieux c'est qu'ils restent en vie. Tant qu'ils ne nous disent rien mieux vaut avancer.

-Allez-y! Fit le scientifique qui se tourna ensuite vers le plus haut gradé dans le groupe. Major Lorne?

-Je suis là Mckay!

-J'ai besoin que vous organisiez une équipe pour aller avec eux. Vous irez tous ensemble vers le siège lorsque l'E2PZ sera coupé, ordonna-t-il.

-Bien.

* * *

Dans la salle de contrôle, tout le monde semblait aller bien, Carson était traumatisé, Woolsey avait peur, Danthes était calme et Chuck n'avait qu'une envie c'était de tuer son supérieur. M'enfin leurs pensées furent interrompu par l'arrivée d'un nouvel homme...furieux.

-Ke'tan! S'écria-t-il alors que les prisonniers eurent une mauvaise surprise en constatant que Crawer était toujours en vie.

-Oui monsieur?

-Activez le bouclier de la cité, ordonna-t-il sèchement avant de prendre une arme, arriver vers les prisonniers et ouvrir le feu sur l'un des membres de l'expédition. Il activa l'interphone. Colonel Sheppard ici Crawer! Nous avons le contrôle de la cité mais pas totalement. Je détiens 3 personnes actuellement.

-*Trois? Fit John surpris.

-Je viens de tuer l'un de vos hommes, révéla Jay sèchement.

-*Pourquoi?

-Pour vous punir!

-*Qui avez-vous tué?

-J'avoue que...monsieur Woolsey me tentait...

-*Je vous ferais la peau Crawer, cracha le militaire.

-Je n'ai pas dit que je l'avais tué Colonel, rectifia-t-il.

-*Di-tes-moi! Insista l'Américain sur chaque syllabe.

-Ca fait quoi, de savoir qu'un membre de votre expédition a été tué? Que vous n'avez pas pu l'en empêcher? Que c'est votre faute s'il a perdu la vie?

-*Je vous jure que je vous tuerai. Ici! Dans cette cité! Vous ne la quitterez pas vivant, lança-t-il méchamment.

-Le Docteur Beckett était quelqu'un qui pouvait se rendre utile...dommage qu'il ait été tué.

-*Alors c'est lui? Souffla rageusement le colonel.

-Mais un clone est apparu, identique à l'origine. Un clone, ne mérite pas de vivre, mais ils peuvent être utile eux aussi.

-*Arrêtez de tourner autour du pot, s'impatienta Sheppard alors que Ronon en avait eu assez et était passé devant.

-Ensuite il y a Chuck! Ce bon vieux Chuck qui nous a gentiment ouvert le passage pour que mes hommes prennent la cité. Il a été un bon élément dans notre victoire.

-*Qui est mort bon sang?

-Danthes! Révéla enfin l'ancien chef de la cité ce qui fit stopper la marche de Sheppard.

-*Que voulez-vous?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de le demander colonel. Il va de soi, que vous le savez tout aussi bien que moi.

-*Mais vous voulez plus que récupérer toutes les commandes n'est ce pas?

-Je vous veux, dit clairement Nichol.

-*Vous n'êtes pas la première personne à me dire ça, fit-il d'un ton joueur préférant déstresser par l'humour avant de passer à l'attaque.

-Si vous vous rendez je libère les otages. Si vous nous rendez en plus le contrôle total de la cité, nous épargnerons tout votre groupe. Vous avez 15 minutes avant que je ne tue quelqu'un.

-*Nous reprendrons cette cité , se persuada le militaire coupant la communication.

-Monsieur Crawer! L'appela Ke'tan. Deux signes de vie se rapprochent de la salle de l'E2PZ.

-Jelyn! Appela-t-il à la radio. Deux signes de vie se rapprochent de votre position par l'entrée la plus éloignée. Faites attention à vous trois mais ne les tuez pas! Si Sheppard est là, et j'en mettrai ma main à couper, je le veux vivant c'est clair?

-*Bien m'sieur! Ils virent les trois points correspondant à leurs troupes avancer vers l'entrée. Sheppard et Ronon se trouvant encore à trois couloirs d'eux lorsque tout s'éteignit.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? S'écria-t-il ne s'attendant pas à ça avant que des tirs ne résonnant dans la radio. Jelyn! JELYN! Passez sur les batteries de secours!

-Tout de suite!

* * *

Dans la salle de l'E2PZ, les trois hommes s'étaient placé à l'entrée secondaire. Ils ne virent pas Teyla entrer, ni couper l'alimentation mais ils eurent le temps de se retourner lorsque les coups de feu retentirent et Jelyn eut le temps d'ouvrir le feu parvenant à toucher l'Athosienne qui s'écroula au sol respirant fortement. Le sang commençant déjà à couler. Sa blessure est grave. Son arme avait été projeté derrière elle et Jelyn tentait de récupérer son arme. Elle se leva difficilement puis marcha rapidement, tanguant quelques peu avant de faire ce qu'elle pensait être la bonne décision. Elle planta sa main dans le torse de Jelyn, ce dernier criant de douleur. Elle se régénéra en majeure partie avant que...

-Qu'est ce que vous faites? Lança Sheppard. Elle s'éloigna de lui, le colonel vit le corps inerte devant lui. Elle s'était nourri de lui...

-Désolé John...j'ai été gravement touchée...la fin justifiait les moyens...comprenez-moi! C'était lui ou moi!

-Vous ne savez pas ce que ça engendrera, s'emporta l'Américain.

-Oui mais je AAAAAAH..., une douleur terrible s'empara d'elle. Elle mit ses deux mains sur ses tempes. John et Ronon s'approchent d'elle mais l'instinct Wraith qu'elle avait activé lorsqu'elle s'était nourri refit surface et elle se jeta sur Ronon et voulu le vider de ses forces mais Sheppard la paralyse avant qu'elle n'y parvienne.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Fit une voix. Ils se retournèrent pour voir Lorne, Banks et Cadman. Le Major regarda de plus près le corps allongé de l'Athosienne alors que le Satédien se releva.

-Ce n'est rien, elle va se réveiller.

* * *

Les lumières se rallumaient dans toute la cité, les ordinateurs démarrant les uns après les autres. Le bouclier de la cité se réactivant également mais un homme s'était avancé vers les prisonniers, arme prête à faire feu.

-VOUS! S'énerva Jay à l'intention de Beckett le réveillant presque.

-Oui quoi? S'emporta également l'Ecossais.

-Vous serez le prochain!

-Je suis médecin!

-Et je dois tuer quelqu'un.

-Monsieur Crawer les vaisseaux Terriens seront là dans une demi-heure, intervint Ke'tan. Crawer défia Carson du regard avant qu'ils ne partent tout les deux vers le poste de contrôle mais à cet instant, Beckett tomba dans les pommes.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a?

-On en sait rien, fit RW qui stressait de plus en plus.

Il savait que c'était le moment. Alors que Crawer et Ke'tan repartaient, il rampa et commença à s'éloigner discrètement avant qu'il ne voit son prédécesseur se retourner de nouveau, Woolsey prit ses jambes à son cou et détalla hors de la salle de contrôle. Crawer partit à sa poursuite. Richard déambula dans les couloirs jusqu'au téléporteur qu'il activa. Il avait réussi à semer l'ennemi qui dû se contrôler pour ne pas tuer un des deux derniers otages. _Bon sang on est pas entraîné pour ça au CIS_, se dit mentalement le chef de la cité. Il découvrit un panneau de commandes qu'il alluma.

-*Docteur Mckay ici Woolsey vous m'entendez? Chuchota-t-il.

-Je vous entends! Où êtes-vous? Lui répondit le Canadien.

-*J'ai réussi à m'échapper. Vous devez savoir que 3 vaisseaux Terriens se dirigent vers nous, révéla le dégarni.

-Le Phénix est du voyage? Intervint Radek.

-*Sans doute mais ils arriveront dans, il regarda sa montre, 20 minutes. Le problème est que le bouclier est activé.

-Dans ce cas je dois craquer le code qu'ils ont forcément du mettre...oui ils en ont mis un, comprit immédiatement le chef scientifique.

* * *

Dans la salle de l'E2PZ, Sheppard comptait, il lui restait presque 10 minutes. Ils devaient reprendre les commandes avant. Ils devaient aller vers le siège. Teyla était revenue à elle et ils avaient attendu ça. Elle semblait aller mieux. Elle était encore entière mentalement.

-*Sheppard! J'ai du nouveau!

-Allez-y!

-*Je suis en train de craquer le code qu'ils ont mis au bouclier! Je dois le craquer avant que nos 3 vaisseaux n'arrivent. C'est à dire...13 minutes.

-Afin de pouvoir leur parler et qu'ils n'envoient des troupes dans la salle de contrôle.

-*Gagné! Mais ils vont avoir besoin d'aide pour descendre les vaisseaux ennemis, ajouta le scientifique.

-Combien sont-ils?

-*Six...

-Mais on doit garder le contrôle de cette salle. Teyla vous restez ici. Tout le reste venez avec moi., ordonna l'Américain.

-Mais John..., tenta la jeune femme.

-Tu es forte Teyla. Plus forte qu'en étant humaine mais tu n'as peut-être pas récupéré toute ta force.

-Je comprends.

-Attendez...je viens d'avoir une idée! Vous pouvez entrer dans la tête de Wraith mais ça marche aussi pour des humains?

-C'est possible pourquoi?

-Je veux que vous lisiez les pensées de Crawer. On reste en contact radio.

Elle acquiesça de la tête alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la salle du siège.

* * *

Dans la salle de contrôle, un homme semblait revenait furieux.

-Deux misérable otages voilà ce qu'il nous reste, ragea Crawer.

-Monsieur j'ai réussi à craquer le code de verrouillage des portes. J'ai le contrôle de ça, révéla Ke'tan.

-Parfait! Envoyez des troupes vers leur planque. Dites à nos vaisseaux d'envoyer des troupes.

-Mais ils sont déjà en sous-effectif et nous n'aurons que trop peu d'hommes pour maintenir le contrôle de la cité, continua son second. Crawer s'énervait trop pensait-il mais son supérieur leva sa tête et trouva l'idée parfaite.

-Kimlen répondez!

-*Je vous écoute!

-Tout porte à croire que Sheppard et son équipe vont arriver vers vous pour récupérer le siège. Je le veux vivant vous m'entendez?

-*Très clair monsieur!

-Mais avant j'ai besoin de vous pour éliminer la menace. Zo'rek! Asseyez-vous sur le siège et vous tirerez à ces coordonnées, montra-t-il envoyant les coordonnées aux membres présent dans la salle.

-*Bien monsieur! Tout de suite!

-Eliminez-les! Ordonna-t-il sèchement.

* * *

Sheppard et son équipe se rapprochait de la salle du siège lorsque la radio retentit.

-*John ici Teyla! Crawer prévoit de tirer des drones vers le labo de Rodney. Il s'arrêta sur place comme l'équipe avant de trouver la solution facile.

-Débranchez l'E2PZ vite! L'Athosienne s'exécuta rapidement et retira l'E2PZ alors que John et les autres avançaient rapidement vers le siège. Elle parvint à couper le courant juste à temps.

-*Sheppard on a pu de courant qu'est ce qui se passe?

-Crawer voulait vous faire sauter!

-*Oui mais j'ai réussi à craquer le code! Nos vaisseaux doivent arriver d'une minute à l'autre vous devez aller récupérer le siège.

Sheppard et son équipe accélérèrent le mouvement parvenant à être proche, ils coupèrent la radio. Ils ouvrirent le feu sur l'ennemi parvenant à en tuer deux puis à se cacher avant de refaire le même gagnant du terrain mais un tir frôla John. Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle et tuèrent le reste mais n'ont pu évité que Cadman ne soit touchée.

-Laura! Se précipita Evan.

-Teyla réactivez l'E2PZ! Rodney dès que vous serez prêt désactivez le bouclier. Sheppard s'assoit sur le siège.

* * *

Le Dédale, l'Apollo et le Hammond sortaient sortaient d'hyperespace. Ils engagèrent le combat contre l'ennemi.

-Monsieur le bouclier de la cité vient d'être désactivé, s'alarma Marks.

-*Dédale ici Mckay! La salle de contrôle est occupée par l'ennemi. On a deux otages mais ils sont peu nombreux on a besoin de vous.

-Ici Caldwell Bien reçu Docteur Mckay! Lieutenant-Colonel Wahnson allez-y, ordonna le chef du Dédale.

-Bien monsieur!

Son équipe se fit téléporter dans la salle de contrôle. Ils ouvrirent le feu sur l'Alliance Luxienne repérant les deux otages dans le bureau de Woolsey. Certains membres de son équipe furent touché voir tué mais l'Alliance Luxienne tombait et fini par tomber définitivement.

* * *

Sheppard, lui, lançait les drones vers les vaisseaux ennemis. Les deux vaisseaux Goa'uld furent, comme l'avait prédit Mckay, qu'une simple formalité mais le vaisseau Ancien opposa de la résistance et malgré des dégâts moyens sur la flotte Terrienne, l'Asteria fut détruit.

-*Ici le Colonel Wahnson! La cité n'est plus aux mains de l'Alliance Luxienne. La bataille est terminée! Faites attention, il est possible que quelques Luxiens soient encore à bord.

Teyla, s'apprêtait à rejoindre les autres lorsqu'elle croisa l'homme le plus dangereux.

-Monsieur Crawer?

-Dégagez de là ou je vous tue!

-Vous ne me tuerez probablement pas vu mon état, fit-elle tentant de pénétrer à l'intérieur de son esprit mais elle vit quelque chose qui la stoppa. Crawer sentit une main sur son épaule, il se retourna lentement avant de tomber nez à nez avec...

-Todd! S'émerveilla presque l'Athosienne, heureuse qu'il soit là. Il planta sa main dans son torse se nourrissant de lui comme l'avait fait Teyla avec un autre. Sheppard et les autres arrivèrent rapidement, entendant les cris de douleur mais ils ne virent que le corps de Crawer tomber au sol.

-Je vous avais dit que vous serez la prochaine victime des Wraith.

-Ca va vous deux? S'empressa de demander John.

-Beaucoup mieux grâce à Todd!

-Et je suis en pleine forme à nouveau.

-Que faisiez-vous là?

-Je venais chercher Teyla pour qu'elle puisse redevenir humaine.

-Avant il y a une chose que vous devez savoir, lui confia l'Américain. Elle s'est fait tiré dessus par un Luxien et s'est nourri de lui. Il n'y a pas de danger de répercussions?

-Elle aura sans doute un fort appétit durant les prochains jours mais je ne pense pas. Elle devrait dans ce cas rester Wraith quelques heures le temps que la...digestion se fasse.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Teyla était humaine, Carson avait réussi à récupérer, Laura s'en était sorti et Woolsey avait repris les commandes de la cité. Mais une personne devait dire au revoir à son Wraith préféré.

-Je sais pas quand est-ce que nous nous reverrons, commença John.

-Je vais vous manquer c'est ça? Tenta le commandant.

-Peut-être...passez nous rendre visite à l'occasion, votre seconde maison sera bien entretenue, plaisanta l'Américain.

-Alors à très bientôt John Sheppard, le salua Todd humblement avant de passer le vortex la porte se refermant derrière lui.

* * *

Voilà fini. C'ytait beau. C'était un plaisir de partager à nouveau une fic avec vous. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir et j'ai plusieurs projets qui pourraient bien voir le jour mais je préfère concrétiser au lieu de parler ^^. Bonne journée à vous. Bye à tous.

pf59


	9. Explications, réponses et piti bonus

Et oui, encore moi et...non pas pour un chapitre...juste quelques notes.

Dans mon chapitre, Teyla se nourrit d'un humain alors qu'elle est sous la forme qu'elle avait dans l'épisode "La Reine" où se fait passer pour la Reine de Todd c'est à dire en Wraith. Donc si elle voulait se faire passer pour une vraie Wraith face à la pré-éminante (ou la Première), elle devait avoir non seulement l'apparence mais aussi tout ce qui va avec...à la fin de l'épisode on la voit également regarder sa main et la fléchir une ou deux fois comme si elle sentait qu'elle pouvait le faire...donc à partir de ces conclusions et grâce à l'avis d'une très gentille personne, j'ai finalement décidé qu'elle le ferait...

Alors maintenant, place à la réponse aux reviews, tout d'abord merci à tous et toutes d'avoir lu cette fic et aux courageux(ses) d'avoir reviewé ^^:  
_**Lunastrelle**_: merci, j'espère que ma réponse t'aura éclairci, bien que tu l'ai eu deux fois en fait...

_**CharlotteOfraises**_: ^^, et non pas de Teyla qui devient cinglée...quoi que...

Sur Atlantis, la nuit était tombée, la cité était paisible, Rodney dormait avec sa peluche, Chuck avait laissé place à Chett...

YA PAAAAAAAAAAS DE CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETT!

Monsieur Woolsey rendez-moi-le! Ah bah quand même...je disais donc Rodney dormait sa peluche et Teyla...déambulait dans les couloirs, arrivait devant les quartiers de Woolsey, ouvrit la porte, se dirigea vers son lit et le paralysa avant de traverser les couloirs, prétextant qu'il était inconscient avant d'arriver jusqu'à la cellule de Todd, de l'ouvrir et de jeter de corps de Woolsey comme un vulgaire sac à patates et lança au Wraith:

-On se le partage?

-Volontiers, accepta le commandant. Ils le vidèrent chacun leur tour, Todd lui apprenant à rendre la vie à Woolsey. Elle alla ensuite dans la chambre de Mckay, se nourrissant de lui comme avec Woolsey, se nourrissant par la suite de toute la cité et faisant amener les Wraith là bas, ils firent de la cité leur siège, ils trouvèrent leur Graal: la Terre, se nourrirent de tout les humains et dominèrent Pégase et la Voie Lactée durant des millénaires..Teyla se leva en sueur, tremblant...

-Ce n'était qu'un rêve..., à l'autre bout de la cité, dans une cellule, un Wraith reprenait conscience de la réalité...

-Si seulement ça pouvait arriver...

Voilà FIN!

Les réponses aux reviews suivantes seront inscrites si jamais d'autres venaient à poster.

Voilà.

Merci à tous.

pf59


End file.
